Love High
by dreamgirl108
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come from two different worlds what happens when the two worlds collide
1. First Meetings, Project Partners

Love High

First Meeting, Project Partners

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!

A delicate hand came up to turn the alarm off. With a soft sigh the owner of the hand came from underneath her pink comforter to sit, stretch and yawned. Kagome got out of bed grabbed her towel and headed to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She stepped into her shower and let the hot water run onto her beautiful flawless skin as a sigh of relief escaped her soft lips. Kagome had turn on her music and had it blasting all throughtout the house, she was listening to Already Taken by Trey Songz. She opened her shampoo bottle to the smell of lilac. Once her shower was done she wrapped her towel around her petite form and went into her room to get dressed.

She stood in front of her mirror as she blow dried her hair and put on her school uniform and lipgloss got her bag and headed downstairs. She went into the dinner room and sat down for her breakfast. Her brother and little cousin were already there eating.

"Morning." her soft melodic voice greeted.

"Morning." they greeted.

"Morning dear." her mother said as she turn to her beloved daughter with her favorite breakfast ever. Pancakes with honey and bananas on top with strawberries on the side and a glass of orange juice.

Kagome just smiled at her mom. "Thanks mom."

Kagome ate all her breakfast and hurried down stairs when she heard her mom beeped the horn and got into the car and her mom drove off. Her mom soon pulled into her school yard.

"See you this evening dear."

"Yeah ok mom." kagome said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car and headed into school.

As Kagome entered the school no one even looked her way even though she was one of the most beautiful girls there. Kagome was quiet and she didn't really like attention so she felt relieved that no one really noticed her even though she wished that at least one boy would give the time of day. As she got her books from her locker for her class she heard the bell ring she shut her locker and turned when she hit into something.

Her books fell from her hands when she made contact with the person. She heard growling and her eyes went straight up to the person who she had hit into. What she saw made her gasps she was looking the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen the color of honey, his hair was silver and he had two doggie ears on top he was a demon but she wasn't scared. Inuyasha stopped his growling when the girl looked up at him she was beautiful with her midnight hair soft lips and those brown pools she had that just looked as if they were stars twinkling in the sky.

When Kagome saw that she was looking straight into his eyes and he was looking into hers and that the hall had gone quiet because of her and him she blushed and looked down and mumbled "Sorry." before she bent over got her books and walked right passed him. Leaving everyone to look at her and wonder who she was.

"Hey Yash who was that." Miroku his best asked as his friends came up to him.

Inuyasha looked at them and said "I have no idea." "But I'm going to find out."

Inside Kagome's History class she made her way to the back of the class and sat at the window put her headphones in her ears and listened to her Ipod as she listen to Raining Men by Rihanna ft Nicki Minaj. As she sat there Kagome stared out the window and started to think about him again but quickly shock those thoughts from her head.

As students started to enter the classroom most of them had already forgotten all about Kagome that is except Inuyasha. As he took his seat in class his mind was still on Kagome unknown to both of them that they were in the same class and had the same classes for the last month. As the teacher came into the class all students were quiet then.

"Ok class. For the rest of this school year I will assigned you to a group of students and you will work on projects together." the teacher said.

All of the students groaned at the news.

"So do you want to work on your own for the whole year." the teacher asked and smiled at the silence of the room. "Ok. You be working in groups of four. Kikiyo, Yuna, Jinjo and Hojo. Koga, Ayame,…" the list went on for ever until it came to the last four names on the list. "and finally Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome."

All the students looked around for Kagome but they couldn't find her so they turned back to their teacher.

"Um ma'am who is Kagome?" Sango asked. The three of them praying it wasn't a whore.

Their teacher smiled and pointed towards the seat were Kagome was sitting and staring through the window at. Kagome felt that eyes were on her and she turned her head slowly to she everyone looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat when saw that the boy she had bumped into before was in her class.

Inuyasha was praying pretty hard that it wouldn't be a whore that he would have to work with as he followed his teacher hand and saw Kagome sitting at the window and as she turned her head his heart stopped as he saw that it was her that he was going to work with. Both of them stared at each other until Kagome blushed dark red and looked down at her table and Inuyasha smirked at that.

"Kagome." her teacher said.

Kagome looked up at her as her teacher motion for her too take her headphones out of her ears. Kagome did as she was told.

"Yes." her sweet voice rang again.

"Kagome, these are your new project partners for the year. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." she motion to the three in the middle of the room.

Kagome turn to look at them as they waved at her and she shook back. When she saw everyone looking at her she turned her head back to the front and looked at them from the corner of her eyes with a little blush crept on her face. Inuyasha smirked again she looked so much cuter when she did that.

"Did I just say that she cute." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ok. Turn to page 20 in your text books and do all of the work on that page." the teacher said.

Everyone took out their books and started to do their work. Once every minute Inuyasha would look over at Kagome to she what she was doing, he saw that she was listening to her Ipod again and doing her work. But this time Kagome looked up to see him staring at her and a blush crept on her face again.

"Why does he keep staring at me like that." kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha decided to much his look and make her blush deeper by smiling at her and winking and he was correct she did this soft 'eep' and her face turn so red that she turn around and continued to do her work. Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself then turned to continue his work.

When the class had finish everyone gave in they work and went to their other class which was Math and kagome hurried to her. What she didn't think that would happen was for her to see Inuyasha again. He came into the class they eyes connected for a while until Sango came in behind him angry with Miroku coming in with a smile and a red handprint on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome eyes stayed on each other and what they didn't realize is that everyone were catching on their staring game. Miroku nudge Sango and she just nodded her and leaned over to whisper something into his ear.

"Looks like Inuyasha got a crush on kagome." Sango said with a giggle.

Miroku just nodded his head in agreement.

It was like that for the whole of Math class and neither of them seemed to be getting tired of it. When the bell rang for class Most of the students were already of the class room and into the hallways. Kagome finally got up from her desk as soon as she got to the door she tripped and as she prepared for the pain that she would feel when she hit the floor she didn't feel as much pain as she expected. Instead she heard a grunt and shifting underneath her. Kagome open her eyes to see that she was staring into those honey eyes she met this morning and their lips centimeters away from touching.

Kagome face turn all shades of red as she hurried to scramble of Inuyasha and she sat there on the ground looking to the side and like this morning all she did was mumble "Sorry." to him before she grabbed her things and ran out of the room where a few spectators had saw what went on. Inuyasha was glad she got off him when she did or he would have kissed her and she would have met his very good friend. Miroku helped him up while Sango had gone after Kagome and both boys went after the two girls.

Sango had finally caught up to kagome as she was about to go out of the school she grabbed her a twirled her around to face her.

"He's not going to bite you, ya know." Sango told him.

"I know." Kagome said softly.

By that time Inuyasha and Miroku were just a few steps away. When they caught up to them Inuyasha's eyes were on Kagome and hers on him. Sango took the hint and left the two of them to their business.

Kagome just stood their with her hands behind her back looking down and letting her foot move side to side on the ground. Inuyasha smirked she was cute when she did something like that.

"Um.." he started.

Kagome looked up at him then.

'She is really beautiful." he thought as a blush appeared on his face.

When Kagome saw his blush she blush a little too.

"So you want to come to lunch with me?" he asked.

"Um.. I don't like a big crowd so much." she said softly.

"Oh. So where do you eat?" he asked again.

"Under the big Sakura tree." Kagome replied.

She took a quick look around and saw that people were still watching. Inuyasha caught her glance and smiled.

"So I'll see you later Kags?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him with one perfect eyebrow arched at the nickname. Inuyasha laughed and then bent closer to her ear.

"Yeah. I give you a nickname. So you'll have to bare with it." he said softly.

Kagome shivered a bit by the warm of his mouth. He pulled back shook his hand and walked towards the cafeteria. Kagome stood there for a little while trying to understand what just happend but she quickly snapped out of it with a blush and outside to eat her luch.

As Inuyasha entered the cafeteria his mind was on Kagome as he walked to find his friends, when Kikiyo walked up to him and slid her hands around his waist. Inuyasha growled at the female below him.

"Bitch get off me." he said through his teeth.

Kikiyo looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and said " But baby don't you want me?" she asked with a seductive voice.

Inuyasha pulled out of her hold growled underneath his breathand said in a dark voice "I don't want anything to do with a slut like you." and with that Inuyasha walked away.

When Inuyasha reached his friends he sat down growling at the table. Everyoneone looked at him but said nothing.

"What's wrrong with you?" Miroku asked after awhile seeing that it was to quiet.

"That whore Kikiyo." was all Inuuyasha said.

The other knew what he meant by Kikiyo so they didn't push him on it. Inuyasha sighed everyone girl he ever had only wanted one thing from him. None of them were virgins they all had been with countless men. So he never kissed them and never fell in love with any of them to give himself they always kept coming back over and over again. Now Kagome seemed different, she was nice and wasn't like any of the other girls in the school even if he just met her. She seemed kind and warm to be around, she smelled like lilac and vinalla and her eyes you could just melt by looking into them. She was the most beautiful girl Inuyasha had ever met. Thinking about Kagome made Inuyasha wanting to see her. Inuyasha got up from the table.

"I'm going out." he said.

The others just waved him off.

Inuyasha headed to the Sakura Tree that Kagome said she does be every lunch time. When he got close enough he smelt her scent and if it wasn't for his demon senses he wouldn't have heard her singing until he was right next to her.

"Even her voice is beautiful." he thought.

When he was right beside her she looked up and gave him a smile that made his heart stopped for the second time that day. Her smiled showed of her white and perfect teeth and made her face even more beautiful. Kagome took her headphone out her ears.

"Can I sit with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"S-sure." she said with a blush.

Inuyasha sat right next to her. Kagome looked away for a second before she turned to face him again.

"Why are you out here?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha decided to tease her "What I can't spend time with you now Kags?" he asked with a smile.

Kagome face flushed red. "N-n-no it's not that it's just that you have friends and you're out her with me." she finished quickly and then looked away.

Inuyasha smiled. He took her hand then and Kagome turned to face him with her burning face.

"So I can't be your friend?" Inuyasha asked with a pout.

"Um..." was all Kagome managed.

"I mean if you we're going to be working together a whole school year we can at least be friends." he told her holding her and tighter and bringing her closer into a hug.

Kagome gasped.

"What do you say to that Kags?" he asked.

Kagome shivered at the warm breath on her ear but she nodded and said a simple "Ok."

"So that includes us to right?" a female voice asked.

Kagome "eeped" again and pulled away from Inuyasha blushing red as Inuyasha just smiled and chuckle at her shyness. She didn't know that Miroku and Sango were that close but Inuyash smelt them so he wasn't surprise. All the while through her blushing Kagome nodded a yes to them.

"Finally I'll have someone to hand around instead of boys all the time." Sango said sitting next to Kagome.

"And I have a new lady friend." Miroku said sitting next to her all the while hs had found it's way to her ass.

Kagome screamed while both Inuyasha and Sango's eyes were twitching with their fist in the air.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" they yelled as they punched the monk in his face and sent him to the ground unconscious.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Good." Inuyasha said while letting a growl escape him as he glared deadly daggers at the unconscious monk.

'We just got to know her and he's already feeling her up.' Inuyasha though.

Just a few seconds later he felt a head on his shoulder when he looked over he saw Kagome resting on him.'I've made friends after all.' She let out a sigh and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Weekend Surprises

Weekend Surprises

As Kagome put on her one strap tank top that said LIKE ME OR HATE ME in pink and her black ruffled skirt her fingerless gloves with her tall pink socks and her knee high black boots that had wheels at the bottom. She wore her hair down and had on lipgloss. She was going to the Water park with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was walking out off school where her mother was waiting for her in the care when Inuyasha ran up to her.

"Hey Kags." he yelled as he caught up with her.

Kagome turned when she heard her nickname being called and blushed when everyone were staring at them.

Inuyasha just ignored them and came closer to Kagome.

"So me Sango and Miroku are going to the Water park tomorrow. Wanna come.?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she said softly.

"Aww come on. It'll be fun." Inuyasha tried to persuade her.

"Ok." Kagome said after she realized he wasn't going to stop.

"Great." Inuyasha said with a big smile. "See you tomorrow." he said before he turned and rand over to his car.

Kagome watched him for a while before she went over to her mom and got into the car.

When Kagome looked over at her mom she was smiling at her.

"Who was the boy Kagome." her mom asked a curious and sly voice.

"Um.. My friend Inuyasha." kagome said softly with a blush.

"Oh. And what did he want?" her mom asked in the same tone as before.

"He asked me to go to the Water park with him tomorrow and I said yes." Kagome said her blush growing redder .

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Kagome's mother squealed. "My Kaggie has her first date with a boy."

Kagome face turned ten shade of red but didn't say anything instead kept her head down.

END FLASHBACK

As Kagome remembered that her face turned the color of a ripe tomato. She shook it off grabbed her Ipod and skated downstairs.

"Morning mom." Kagome said.

"Kagome I told you stop skating down the stairs you may hurt yourself." her mother told her sternly.

Kagome just smiled as she took piece of toast and skated out the house down the shrine stairs and onto the sidewalk and on her way to the Water park.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were at the entrance waiting on Kagome.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

At the same time he was getting pissed off because of the whores that were coming up to him. If they weren't girls he would beat them to they were bleeding.

"Relax Yash she going to be here." Miroku tried to confort his friend.

"Look here comes Kagome!" SAngo said in shock.

As the others looked in the direction Sango was looking they eyes almost popped out. There was Kagome with her music blasting in her ears and gliding down the road on her skates.

"She can skate." Inuyasha said aloud.

When Kagome reached them she skidded to a stop right in front Inuyasha, her hair touch his his face and he stared right into her face.

"Hey." she said in her soft voice.

"Hey." the answered still in a bit of shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could skate?" Inuyasha asked.

"You never asked." Kagome said softly with a smirk.

Inuyasha just smiled.

"So what else can you do?" Miroku asked.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and skated in front them. They walked behind her and wondered to theirselves what else can she do.

As they walked around the park Inuyasha was getting very very pissed off. Girls were pulling at him and showing him their asses which most of them didn't even have on panties.

"I think I'm going to puke." Inuyasha said holding his mouth.

Even Miroku, Sango and Kagome were getting sick of it. When they thought things couldn't get any worse Kikiyo came up to them wearing a red strapless bellyout, a black short straight skirt that showed her uncovered bottom and a pair of black heels and she had on tons of makeup. Now veryone really wanted to puke.

"Inu." she said softly. "Why don't you ditch your friends and that ugly nobody and come with me."

That made everyone angry when Kikiyo talked about Kagome like that. Inuyasha was growling and staring daggers at Kikiyo, Sango were steaming out and Mirkou was trying his hardest not to stab her at the same time hold Sango down, which wasn't an easy job. And Kagome just looked down but didn't say anything.

"Ok. Listen to me slut Kagome is much more beautiful than you will ever be, she doesn't need makeup to be that way and if you ever call her anything again I'll ri[p your head off." Inuyasha said darkly.

"Inuyasha you can't like her better thatn you like me I was your girlfriend you know." Kikiyo said.

"Yeah one of the biggest mistakes he ever made." Sango shouted.

"And if you don't leave I'll do more than rip your head off when it comes to Kagome. Got it." Sango threaten.

Kikiyo took Sango's threat more seriously than she took Inuyasha but didn't give up yet. "Come on and go with me Inu." she pleadinding taking his hand.

Inuyasha growled and took his hand out of Kikiyo's grip. "Don't ever touch me." he said.

They were now creating alot of attention and Kgome didn't like that, Kagome laced her fingers with Inuyasha clawed ones and tugged him, Inuyasha stopped glaring at Kikiyo to look at Kagome and saw that she wasn't comfortable with this. He gripped her fingers tighter and gave her a smile. Kagome then turned around and led him away from Kikiyo. Kikiyo couldn't believe it that Inuyasha willingly went with Kagome and she wasn't going to let Kagome get away with it.

"Inuyasha I'm taking to you." she said in a stren voice.

"Yeah. But he done talking to you." Sango said as she and Mirkou turn and followed both Inuyasha and Kagome.

When they were far way from Kikiyo that's when Kagome stopped and looked over the bridge. Her fingers were still intwined with Inuyasha's and Inuyasha came closer to her.

"Hey Kags." he mummered.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Kikyo ruined your day." he said softly.

"Yeah we are too." Sango said.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head. They all give her questioning glances.

"What to you mean." Inuyasha asked her.

She just tugged his hand and motioned for the others to follow her. Kagome didn't stop until she got to the rides and stalls.

"Which one do you want to go on." Sango asked her.

Kagome smiled aand pointed to the scariest rollercoaster ride at the park.

"Are you serious. You want to go on that one?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Ok. But it's the scariest ride here. You sure you can handle it." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome smirked but nodded her head.

"Ok." Sango said.

They went and got their tickets and went into the line and wait.

When they got on the rollercoaster Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Sango sat next to Miroku.

Inuyasha leaned closer into Kagome and whisoered into her ear"Don't puke."

Kagome looked over at him but just smiled. As they went up Kagome grip on the handel bar became tighter and Inuyasha chuckled a bit but his fun mood didn't last long as they went down, up, under and over. As Kagome looked over at Inuyasha she just laughed at his expression, he turn to smile as they entered the tunnel. Kagome saw the scariest looking things as they went through the tunnel but they weren't scary enough to make her scared out of her skin. It was barely audiable to their ears but they had sworn they heard Sango screamed, and shouted "pervert" and the sound of a sound slap on someone's face. When they turned around they saw Mirkou unconscious and head halfway off the seat. Kagome nor Inuyasha couldn't help bnut laugh at the monk. He was so stupid sometimes. As they came out off the rollercoaster exit Kagome and Inuyasha were still laughing while Sango was furious dragging a still unconscious Miroku behind her.

"Where to next Kags." Inuyasha asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"More rides." Kagome said.

"Ok. let's go." Inuyasha said.

They turned back to Sango and Miroku who Sango was trying to get to wake up.

"Meet us at the the Double Dragon." Inuyasha said.

They went on ride after ride and didn't get tired and on every ride Miruko would end up unconscious at the end of the ride.

It was getting late and the park was soon closing but they was one more thing Inuyasha wanted to do before they left.

He went over to a stall which sold little plushies if you one and Inuyasha wanted to get Kagome one.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"To get something for you." he told her.

Kagome blushed.

When he got to the stall and gave the stall owner his money.

"One round." Inuyasha said.

The owner looked at him with one eyebrow arched up.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said a bit too cocky.

"Ok." the man said and give him the balls.

Inuyasha hit all of them in one turn and turn to face the owner who mouth was flying open.

"Name your prize." the man said after he regain his voice.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Pick one." he said.

Kagome turned to look at all of the toys there but one really caught her eyes.

"That one." she said with a big smile.

The man took down the toys that was milky white big and fluffy. When Inuyasha saw it his face flushed red, it was a dog. The owner handed it to Kagome and she took it and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu." she chanted as she swing from side to side with her face burried deep in the fur of her puppy.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her with a blush on his face and as she realized what she hand call her puppy she blushed beet red.

"Um... Let's go the others are waiting." he said.

Kagome just nodded and followed him out of the park. When Sango and Miroku Inuyasha and kagome holding a big dog they just smiled.

"He got that for you?" Sango asked.

Kagome just nodded.

Miroku smirked. "Well Yash. You never did that for any of your girlfriends. What gives?"

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha but blushed at the same time.

Inuyasha then looked over at Kagome. "Kags get in. I'm taking you home tonight." he said.

Kagome just nodded and got in. When Inuyasha reached her home. Kagome got out mummered "Goodbye" before she rushed up the stairs witth her wheels still on. The others wondered hpow she did it but shrugged it off. When Kagome got in the house, her mom was waiting on her.

"Did you enjoy your day honey?" her mom asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Go up stairs and get some rest we're going to the beach tomorrow." her mom said.

Kagome smiled and hurried up stairs, changed into her night clothes and laid down on her bed huggy her Inu puppy tightly as she went to sleep thinking about Inuyasha.

It was evening time and at the Higurashi Shrine in kagome's room Kagome was looking for a bikini to wear to the beach and a surfboard to go with it. She finally grabbed her red bikini and surboard when she heard her mother beeped the horn for the twentieth time. Kagome rushed down the stairs and into the car.

"Come on Inuyasha. The waves look great." Sango shouted to him as she and Miroku ran into the water. Inuyasha groaned but got up and headed to the water. That was better than having those girls that bikinis barely cover anything hit on him. He grabbed his surfboard and headed to the water.

As Kagome mother parked the car Souta and Shippo were out of the car and running onto the sand. Kagome mom got alll the food and everything and headed after the two boys. Kagome stayed in the car to change into her red strapless bikini that was covered in hearts, she put a big shirt over her bikini and got her red surfboard which had hearts on it to and got out the car locked it and headed down to the beach. As Kagome walked down the beach boys started to hoot at her and Kagome didn't like it one bit so she walked a little faster until she saw her mom. Kagome sat down next to her mom, took off the t-shirt and let her mom put sun block on her as she watched surfers surfed and the little kids played on the beach.

When her mom finish put the sunblock on her body, Kagome got up took her surfboard and headed to the water. As she swam as far as she could she found the perfect wave and death dive under water and resurfaced riding the wave. Kagome ride the wave doing stunts that people didn't even know existed she even did stunts that you only did on a skateboard but she made them look so easy on a surfboard.

Inuyasha and the others were on the sand watching her.

"Dude. That girl is good and hot." Miroku said.

"Damn. I can't even do half of those moves." Sango confessed.

Inuyasha just looked closer and his jaw dropped open.

"Guys, that not just any girl. That's kagome.!" Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked closer to the water.

"You serious." Miroku asked as he and Sango followed after Inuyasha to get a closer look at the girl.

When they got close enough they sqaw that it really was Kagome ripping it up out there. Even other surfers stop to watch Kagome but Kagome didn't even realize it. Until her wave came to the ends as she dived into the water and came back up and same to the shore. When she got out of the water she was walking back to her mom when she heard her name called.

"Hey Kagome." Sango shouted.

Kagome turned around to see Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku running up to her.

"Girl you were sick out there." Sango said.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"So who are you here with?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom, my brother and little cousin." Kagome said.

"Hey sis! You were so cool!" her brother said as he jumped onto his sister's back.

"Yeah. Your so awesome." Shippo said jumping on Souta's back.

Both Souta and Shippo looked up to see three people in front of them.

"Souta, Shippo these are my friends. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." Kagome said.

"Hey." the three of them said.

"Hey." Shippo and Souta greeted.

"Kagome, is he looks alot like your big white dog you call Inu." Shippo said.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Um.. Yeah." Kagome said.

"Hey auntie said to come and get something to eat." Shippo said.

"Ok." Kagome said.

Both Souta and Shippo got of her back and ran back too Kagome's mom.

"See ya Kagome." Sango said as they turned to walk away.

"Bye." she said as grabbed her board and ran after her little brother and cousin.


	3. Rumors

Rumors

It was Monday which meant school for another five days. Kagome really wanted Spring Break to hurry up and come. Her mom dropped her off again and as soon as Kagome got out of the car and looked up her friends were there. She smiled and ran up to them.

"Someone's happy." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome just giggled but said nothing. They walked into the school and everyones eyes were on them and mostly Kagome. So Kagome switched sides with Inuyasha and Miroku and instead stood between them. They stopped at the lockers and Kagome walked a few steps further down before she found hers. She got her Maths books and headed off to class. Inuyasha and the others didn't bother their heads with it they knew she doesn't like a big crowd but since went into the class they followed after her. As they got into class they saw her sitting at her normal seat and with her headphobnes in her ears litsening to her music. They walked over to her and stood in front of her. Kagome looked up at them.

"Why do you like the corner." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled but said nothing. Inuyasha knew she was teasing him so he bent over in front of her and was inches away from her lips and told her.

"If you don't tell me I'll kiss you." he teased.

Kagome face turn the brightest red you could ever see. "I-I-I like it here." she manage.

Still Inuyasha didn't move from in front her, he just move closer to her lips and Kagomes face went beet red. She couldn't even get her lips to move. They didn't even totice that children were now coming into the class and watching them. kikiyo was in the class and she was pretty angry at the sight.

"Um excuse me, but this is a class and not a make out room." Kikiyo said as loudly as she could.

Kagome jumped while Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to growl at Kikiyo.

"Why don't you mind your own business bitch." he asked.

"Well this is a class room and I'm here to learn." Kikiyo said.

"Yeah we'll believe than we don't hear you in a empty classroom moaning and screaming for more." Sango sai.

Kikiyo blushed feeling embarrassed. Just then the teacher came into the classroom and everyone went to their seats. Kikiyo was still angry and she was difently going to get Kagome back but how. The day went by quickly Kikiyo was still planing to get back at Kagome. That evening when Kagome's mom came for kikiyo saw kagome's mom giving her a lot of money and poining towards a boy and Kagome shyly went up to the boy and got into the car. Kikiyo smirked "I'll get you Kagome."

The next day as Kagome got out of her mom's car everyone were looking at her with disgust in their eyes. Kagome didn't know why they were looking at her that way and she didn't feel comfortable with there stares. Kikiyo them walked up to Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Just to let you know. It's going to be a pleasure making you cry infront of Inuyasha."

But before Kagome could ask Kikiyo what she was talking about Kikiyo waled away.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to face her friends. Inuyasha walked straight up to her and smelt that something was wrong.

He cupped her face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Kagome just shook her head and headed to class. The others new something was wrong but didn't want to push Kagome even though it hurt them to know something was troubling her and she didn't want to tell. In class Kagome just listened to her music and looked out the window while Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku watched her. For her seat Kikiyo also watched Kagome and an evil smirk came across her face and she gave a slight giggle. When class was over Kagome headed straight for gym glass as the others follwed her.

"She hasn't smiled or talk for the entire day what's going on with her?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

In gym it was the same thing. Kagome loaded an arrow and release it with precised timing, as everyone watched as Kagome miko powers shot across the room like a flame and burning the target and leaving a trail of ashes behind.

"Wow, she's powerful." Inuyasha thought.

"So that's were those ash marks come from." Miroku said.

Kagome hit all of her targets and she was the centre of everyones attetion.

"How could we have not notice her." Sango said.

"She way more powerful than Kikiyo." Miroku complimented.

Kikyo was there too and was furious that Kagome powers were stronger than hers. After Kagome and the other girls had took their showers and got ready for lunch both Sango and Kagome went out to meet the boys. That's when Kikiyo striked. The hallway was flooded with students and Kikiyo walked up towards Inuyasha and the others. When they saw Kikiyo Inuyasha started growling while Sango and Mirokutried to hold him back and Kagome just turned to face the other way.

"Hey Inu I have to tell you something about your precious Kagome." Kikiyo said with a smirk.

Everyone were now looking their way and Inuyasha was now growling even louder.

"What are you talking about slut?" Inuyasha asked through his teeth.

"Well I saw your Kagome got money from her mom yesterday and her mom told her to get inside the car with a boy. I'm sorry Inu but your new friend is a prostitute." Kikyo said loudly so everyone can hear.

Kagome looked up then with tears in her eyes and she an outside. Inuyasha and the others were beyond furious and Inuyasha demon started to take over as he slammed Kikiyo into the nearest wall. It hurt Kikiyo but she didn't show it.

"What's wrong Yashie can take the truth. Yoou can always come back to me." Kikiyo said.

"Listen. Stay far away from Kagome or I will pop your head off next time." Inuyasha threaten as Sango and Miroku pulled him off her and they went to find Kagome.

This time Kikiyo was there speechless she had never seen Inuyasha that made and it honestly scared her.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku rushed to the Sakura Tree were they heard Kagome crying. It was like hearing an angel cry and it broke their hearts to see Kagome crying. The three friends just wanted to shove a shoe down her thoat.

"It's not true." Kagome said between sobs.

The others just stared at their friend. Inuyasha sat beide her and turn her to face him. Kagome just rested her head in his chest and ccried her heart out.

"We believe you Kags." he said to her.

"But now people think I'm like those other girls." she sobbed.

"We don't care what they think of you." we know the truth." Sango said hugging her friend.

For once Miroku hugged a girl without being perverted. "We like you for you." he told her.

"Now stop crying. I don't want to see you cry and be sad." Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

Before long Kagome had stopped crying and had fell alseep in Inuyasha chest. The others didn''t even bother about eating they just stayed with Kagome. All three of them decided that they would get their revenge on Kikiyo for what she did to Kagome today. As Inuyasha walked through the school hall holding Kagome's hand everyone were staring at the four friends. Kagome had her head burried deep in Inuyasha hand as all the stares were on her. Kikiyo was pissed even after all she said they still wanted to be her friend.

School had ended for the day and Kagome was outside with Inuyasha waiting on her mom when her phone vibrated in her bag and she took it out and red the text.

"Hey Kags, I'm sorry and can't come for you Shippo got sick and me and Souta are at the hospital with him right now. So you'll have to catch the bus and come home."

Mom.

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha looked over to her and saw her expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome just gave him the phone and Inuyasha read the text,.

"Oh. That's no promblem. I can carry you home." Inuyasha said giving her back her phone and smiling at her.

"But." Kagome said.

"No buts. I'm carrying you home and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides Miroku and Sango are on their way to pick up Sango's little brother Kohaku so I get to spend the whole evening with you." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled and nodded at least she wasn't going to be alone for the evening.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha got out of his car and headed up the shrine stairs but Inuyasha got tired of walking up the stairs and in a swift movement Kagome was on his back and he leaped up the stairs. Kagome let out a scream of delight asshe was flying up the stairs. When he finally put her down she was giggling. She opened the house door and it was way quieter than how it usually is. When she got home she would always hear the video games that Souta and Shippo would be playing or some type of noisy thing.

"Homework first and then we play." Kagome said as she rushed up stairs to change.

When she came back down she wore a burgundy vest and a blue jeans skirt. She found Inuyasha sitting on the white sofa in the living room and watching wrestling on their plasma tv. Even though Kagome's family were that wealthy they were rich enough to have they rich people things.

"Hey I got something to show you." Kagome said now standing right next to him.

Inuyasha looked up and kagome then got up as she took his hand and led him to the garage. AS Kagome open the garage door there was a big white sheet over something. Kagome took the sheet off and smiled whenshe saw Inuyasha mouth drop. He was staring at a silver and black Ferrari that had a big pink bow over it.

"This is my birthday present." Kagome told him. "When Kikiyo saw me yesterday with the booy I was going for it."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome I don't care what Kikiyo or nobody says about you. I know you'll never do anything like that." he told her.

Kagome just hugged him back.

"We better get started on than homework if were going to have fun." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded as he helped her put the sheet over the car and went inside and up to her room. In Kagome's room Kagome and Inuyasha had just finish they homework and was playing a game of thruth or dare.

"Ok Inuyasha truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare." Inuyasha said easily.

"I dare you to eat a whole ice-cream in one minute." Kagome said.

"Then bring me the ice-cream." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome smirked and was dwn the stairs and back in her room with a bucket of vanilla ice-cream.

"Here's your ice-cream. Now eat it." Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha smiled and started to eat the ice-cream, while he was eating the ice-cream Kagome got up and went and turned on her radio and Body Language by Jesse Mccartney was playing. Kagome didn't even think twice before she started dancing and in front of Inuyasha to top it off. Inuyasha forgot all about the ice-cream and brain freeze he was having when Kagome started to dance.

_Napi boy, Pretty Boy Callabaration_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the flo_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holla at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome moved her ass around effortlessly not like those other girls who tried to dance. She made it look simply and easy.

_Par lez vous francais?_

_Konichiwah_

_Come an move it my way_

_Hey little from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

The song was right the thing Kagome had behind her way amzing as she moved her hips moved and created even more rhythem to her body.

_I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French,_

_But the way that body talking defenitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

Her body was hypotizing and memorizing. Kagome didn't even realized what she was doing to Inuyasha and she kept on dancing.

_That make me want to say hey, hey ,hey_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mom_

_Shawty, let me whisper inyour ear_

_Tell you, everything you want to hear_

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Let's have a celebration baby_

Inuyasha still sat there Hypotized by Kagome's body as it moved and she sang along with the song. She was killing him and it wasn't in a bad way.

_Par lez vous francias?_

_Konichiwah_

_Come and move it my way_

_Hey little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_I don't speak Spanish, Japaneses or French_

_But the way that body talking difenitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

Kagome was teasing him, unknowingly teasing him and it surprise Inuyasha that he didn't even mined being teased by her. As he thought about it a small blush crept upon his face as he watched her.

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_Tha make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

C'mon

_Napi boy Pretty boy callabration_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_I'm lifting up my voice to say_

_You're the hottest girl in the world today_

_The way you shake_

_Got me loosing my mind_

_You're banging like a speaker box_

_Turn around; the party stops_

_Universal Lady, let me take you away_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body talking definitely makes sense now_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_That make me want to say hey, hey, hey_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Ooo that body's like music to my ears_

_Cause what you want is right here_

Kagome dance until the song was done as she turn to see Inuyasha watching her her face turned beat red. As both of thhem looked at each other non of them knew what to say so they just stood quieted for a while. The only thing that could be heard in kagome's room was her music until Inuyasha phone rang and he answered it and kagome turned her music down.

"I'll be home in a few minutes." Inuyasha said and he closed his phone.

"You have to go." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he got his bafg and headed down stairs to his car. Kagome watched as he drove off and then laid on her bed and fell alseep.

The next day at school it was lunch time and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all waiting for when Kikiyo ran out of the shower. That was why he left Kagome's so early because Miroku had called him and told him about their little plan. They had made kagome wait with them too. Telling her that it would be worth it. As Inuyasha looked at his watch he heard a scream come from the girls changing room and they say Kikiyo coming as her skin was painted in all the colors of the rainbow. Not even Kagome could hold in her laughter as the whole hall burst out. Kikiyo glared daggers at them.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." she said as she ran out off the school.

"Yeah. That show her to mess with our Kagome." Sango said.

"Yep!" the others said.

Kagome just blushed as everyone headed off to lunch.


	4. Spring Break

Spring Break

It was Friday the last day before Spring Break and Kagome couldn't wait. Even though her birthday was going to be in the week she had to go back to school she didn't care. She got ready and headed downstairs to get breakfast before she headed off to school. At school, Kagome met up with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kags. Ready for Spring Break." Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied.

"We're throwing you a party." Sango said.

"I said no party." Kagome said.

"And we're still going to throw you one." Inuasha told her.

Kagome sighed she should know by now that when they said that they were going to do something for her they meant it. School ended pretty fast that day as Inuyasha drove Kagome home and Miroku and Sango were with them. As they got inside Kagome saw her mom packing clothes.

"Mom. What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to see your aunt." Her mom said.

Kagome groaned. "But I don't want to go." Kagome whined.

The others just chuckled at Kagfome childish behaviour.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm leacing you n this house by yourself." her mom said.

"She can come and stay with us." Inuyasha butted in.

"Really." Kagome and her mom asked at them same time.

"Yeah. The three of us stay and Inuyasha house every Spring Break." Sango said.

Kagome turned to her mom. "Can I please?" she begged her mom.

Her mom just smiled. "Sure."

All four friends breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome then took Sango's hand and led her up the stairs into her room to get some things.

"This is going to be so much fun now that your coming Kagome." Sango squealed as she helped Kagome pack. "We watch movies, go to the beach, have pillow fight. It's like a sleepover just for a whole week."

Kagome smiled she was glad that she didn''t have to go to her aunt for the Spring Break but she even more happy that she was spening Spring Break with her friends. when both Sango and Kagome though they had everything and Kagome changed into a green midcut Roxy shirt showing off her curves and hips and a long black blue baggy jeans and a pair of green and grey sneakers. She rushed out the house, she kissed her mom goodbye before she got into the car, and drove to Miroku and Sango's houses to get their things. When they finally got to Inuyasha house Kagome's mouth dropped at how big it it was.

"Oh we forgot to tell you that Inuyasha lives in a mansion." Miroku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as if to say "Yeah right you forgot."

Inuyasha parked and all off them got out the car.

"The best part is that Inuyasha big brother doesn't stay in the house during Spring break, so it's just us and the maids most of the time." Sango said.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru. he says were to much stress so he and his wife Rin always go somewhere during the break." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." kagome replied.

When they got inside Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful the house really was. It had a marble floor and the walls were the prettiest white you have ever seen. At the top was a beautiful chandelier and the staircase was gold. The living room had in two sofas the size of a bed, a bigger plasma screene then the one in her house, the kitchen looked as if it was made for a king. Inuyasha saw Kagome praising his home and walked up to her.

"If you think down here's cool wait to you see upstairs." he told her.

Kagome turned to and said with a smile "There's more."

Inuyasha playfully rolled his eyes and took her hand and led her upstairs as the others already knew where their rooms were it was just Kagome now. As Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room kagome gasped at the sight. The room was pink, the bed was the size of a queen sized with white comforters on it, the drawers were marbled, there was a walking closets and right next to it was the bathroom, to her left was the balcony Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"You did this for me?" she asked softly taking everything in.

"I know what you like." he said with a shrug.

Kagome just smiled bigger and she laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Inuyasha came and brought his head over hers. Kagome just smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he answered.

"Um.. Are we disrupting something?" Miroku asked during his laughter.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as they looked to the door and saw Sango and Miroku there.

"No!" Inuyasha said as he began to walk out the room.

As he walked out the room he knocked Miroku along side his head and bent to whisper something in Sango's ear.

"You can't laugh, because I know that you love Miroku." Inuyasha said and chuckled when Sango turned to face him with her faced as red as a tomato.

After Kagome had finish umpacking and repacking she got her green and black skateboard and headed downstairs. She had barely skated past the kitchen when she stopped by a voice.

"And where are you going?' Inuyasha asked.

"Out to skate." Kagome said softly looking down.

"No way. Your not going anywhere around here if I don't know." Inuyasha said very protectively.

Kagome sighed and turns around and took off for the door. Inuyasha smirked.

"So she wants to play hard to get huh?" Inuyasha thought as he started to run after her.

"Go Kagome go!" both Sabgo and Miroku cheered on as they watch from behind.

Even though the house were crawly with maids Kagome easily dodge them them on her skate.

"She good. But just not fast enough." Inuyasha thought as he started to run the walls off his house and he easily caught back up with her.

Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha catching up with her and she sped up. Inuyasha finally jumped down in front of Kagome, but Kagome was smater than Inuyasha thought, she got off her skateboard and let it slide pass Inuyasha and then she crawled through his legs. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, then he heard Kagome's giggling and Mirkoku and Sango laughter. He growled and ran after the girl on her the skateboard. He decided to stop playing and Inuyasha finally jumped on Kagome as soon as she reached the door and rolled her over on the ground so he was straddling on her hips. Kagome was laughing to hard right now to even care that Inuyasha was on top of her.

Inuyasha then came closer to her ear and whispered "I told you that you're not going any where unless I know."

Kagome just nodded. "Can I please go and skate?" she asked in a sweet adorable voice.

Inuyasha couldn't resist, he moved his head from her ear and moved it closer down her face and shifted his weight when they lips where just about to touch. Kagome now realizing how close they were blush crimson red. Inuyasha saw this and smirked and moved alittle closer.

"You two get a room." Miroku shouted.

Kagome blushed deepened she had forgot the others were there, Inuyasha just turned to growl at Miroku. Until he felt Kagome shift under him. He looked down at her and blush and then got off her.

"Can I go?" she asked again.

"Be back before six. Ok." Inuyasha said a bit concern.

Kagome nodded at kissed him on his cheek, which made both of them blush, she turned got her skateboard put her headphones in her ears and wen outside. Inuyasha watched her until she was out of the door.

"Don't worry Yash. Kags can take care of herself." Sango said.

"I know." Inuyasha said but he still didn't want her outside my herself.

Outside Kagome was just skating all over the place she knew where Inuyasha house was and even if she forgot he was on her speed dial so she could always get him come for her. Kagome came back home earlier tham she was suppose too. When she open the door Inuyasha was their waiting on her she smiled when he looked up at her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"Had fun?" he asked.

Kagome just nodded.

"Good. Get up stairs and change we're having Movie Night." he told her.

"Yes sir!" kagome said as she saluted him and giggled and ran upstairs.

The quiet of the house was broken by Kagome's loud music. Kagome had just gone into the bathroom and into the shower. Her Ipod was on and up to all and it was playing Samck That by Akon ft Eminem. Kagome had taken a long shower, she didn't come out of the bath util it was exact six o'clock. Kagome decided to put on a black vest and a short track pants and went downstairs. When she got downstairs everyone stared in her direction and smiled.

"So Kags what kind of Movies do yoy like to watch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Acton and Comedies." she answered.

"Ok." they said.

Kagome walked over to them and sat right between Inuyasha and Sango. As Miroku put in the first movie. They had watch two Actions and two Comedies and right now they were watching a Horror. Kagome eyes never left Inuyasha chest and Inuyasha just rubbed her back to comfort her as he chuckled when kagome clutched to him when she heard a scream from the screen. When the movie was over is when Kagome finally looked up at the screen.

"Another Horror anyone." Sango asked holding up Grave Encounters.

Kagome shook her head and hid in Inuyasha chest again. Inuyasha just chuckle at her and hugged her. Kagome looked up at him then.

"No more Horrors." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Alright." Sango said.

Inuasha then bent down to whisper in Kagome's ear. "You can come and sleep with me if you're scared."

Kagome blushed red but nodded anyway. They had watched another Comedy but during the movie Kagome went to sleep on Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha craddle her in his arms and let her sleep.

When Kagome woke up the next morning she found that she was lying in Inuyasha bed and his hand was over her.

"You're awake." Inuyasha said and smiled when he heard Kagome gasps.

"M-morning." Kagome said softly as she looked up into his honey pools.

"Morning." he told her.

Kagome sat up and stretch and yawned. Inuyasha chuckle she was cute even when she woke up.

"I'm hungry." she mummbled.

Inuyasha sat up then.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Waffles with honey and strawberries. And a big glass of orange juice." she said.

Inuyasha smiled and got ooff his bed.

"C'mon." he said.

Kagome got and followed after him. In the kitchen both Miroku and Sango were eating their breakfast.

"Hey Kags. Finally woke up." Miroku said.

Kagome looked up at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was 9:36 and Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, well she wants waffles, with honey and strawberries and a big glass of orange juice." Inuyasha said.

"Waffles are over there, strawberries and honey are in the fridge and so is the orange juice." Sango said.

Kagome began to walk to the fridge until Inuyasha lift her up and place her in a chair at the table and wnt and got everything for her.

After Inuyasha had made Kagome's breakfast, Kagome had about four waffles, doused with honey and strawberries on ttop with and extra big glass of orange juice.

"Eat up. We're going out today." he told her.

After the four friends were ready, they all went and got into Inuyasha car and were on their way to the mall. When they arrived Inuyasha parked and they went into the mall.

"I'm going to out everything in here." Sango squealed.

Kagome just looked around until she was pulled from Inuyasha side.

"Come on Kags. Let's go shopping." Sango said as she walked off with a terrified Kagome behind her.

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha and Miroku laughing at her.

"This is going to be fun." Inuyasha to Miroku.

"Yeah." he replied.

Sango carried Kagome all over the mall buying clothes from every store she went in. Sango would try to get Kagome to buy some of the clothes but kagome would just run behind Inuyasha and hide. While both boys just laughed at the girls. Inuyasha looked over into another store and saw that it sold Rollerskates, skateboards and other wheel things.

"Hey Kags, you like things with wheels right?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey guys we'll be in the store over there."

Miroku and Sango just shook them off.

"Take whatever you want. I'm paying." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome just smiled at him. On the radio in the store was playing My Love by The Dream ft Mariah Carey. Kagome walked all over the store and Inuyasha followed her as she looked at everything and touch most of the things then turn to smile at Inuyasha and giggle a few times. Inuyasha just watch her and smile. He love to see her smile and being with her. Just then kagome started to sing along with Mariah's part and her voice was beautiful. But watching Inuyasha and the things in the store Kagome hit into someone.

Kagome turned to see who she had bumped into. The guys that was looking at her had brown eyes but they were looking at her coldly.

"Hey bitch. Don't have a sorry in your mouth?" the eyes asked her.

Kagome looked down scared now and said "Sorry."

The guys smiled she was cute but he just didn't want a sorry anymore.

He took Kagome's hand. "How about you and me go have some fun."

Kagome tried to get her hand away from him. "No." she said.

The boy got angrier. "How about yes?"

The boy then let go of kagome's hand when he was held in a death grip by Inuyasha.

"She said no. Now leave her before I get really angry." Inuyasha said.

The boy just looked up at Inuyasha and saw his eyes go red and them back to honey and he got scared.

"Let go." the boy told Inuyasha.

"Tell her sorry." Inuyasha commanded.

"Sorry." the boy grumbled.

Inuyasha then let go of the boy's hand and the boy ran outside. Inuyasha then walked up to Kagome.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just my hand hrts." she said.

Inuyasha growled and kagome looked up at him. She took his hand and he calm down that instant.

"Yoyu still want anything?" he asked.

"You." Kagome said as she hugged him.

Inuyasha blushed but hugged her back. Both of them went out the store to look for Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kags. Time to get bikinis." Sango asked.

Kagome smiled she needed a new bikini to go with her new surfboard she got shipped in. The girls went into Beyond Surf the boys followed they were going to like this store. Kagome and Sango both searched ffor the perfect bikini. After a little more searching both girls found their bikinis and went to try them on. The boys mouth dropped when the girls came out to show them the bikinis they had on. kagome had on a pink one and Sango had on the blue one to Kagome's.

"What do you guys think?" Sango asked.

"Um. Um. Um. They look great." Inuyasha and Miroku stuttered.

The girls just giggled.

"How about we change back, buy the bikinis and get you boys something to drink?" Sango said.

"Yes!" both boys agreed.


	5. Secret Reveal

Secret Reveal

It was Wednesday, Kagome was downstairs wearing a blue tank top and a short jeans pants, eating a bucket of vanilla ice-cream. She was watching Wizards Of Waverly Place when the others came downstairs.

"How is that breakfast?" Sango asked her.

Kagome looked at them and shrug her shoulders.

"Didn't feel like eating anything healthy." she said.

"Don't get brain freeze." Mriuko said.

Inuyasha walked over to her and took her ice-cream and took a spoonful.

"Inu." Kagome whined.

Inuyasha chuclked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." he teased.

Kagome sat there with the ice-cream and pouted. Inuyasha just wanted to kiss her, he blushed at his thoughts. kagome looked up at him when she saw his blush.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um... nothing." he said quickly and turned to go into the kitchen.

Later that evening Kagome found herself to the pool and dived straight in. She was hot and wanted to cool down. Only she and Inuyasha were staying home Miroku and Sango decided to go out later day. She came up for air before she dived down again. Inuyasha didn't know were kagome was so he decided to go to the pool by hisself, as soon as he was outside he heard water splashing and hurried to the pool just to see Kagome resurface again. She looked up to see her favorite honey pools.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

"You're going to join me." Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled and got down as low as her. "You want me to?" he tease.

Kagome blush and smirked and pulled him in. When he came back up Kagome was laughing at him.

"You think that's funny." he said with a smirk then he swim up to her and started to tickle her.

Kagome laughed as loud as she could.

"Inu stop, stop, stop!" she betweent laughter.

But Inuyasha didn't stop tickling her. But Kagome got away and she tried to swim away from him but Inuyasha caught up to her and pushed her on to one of the corners so she couldn't get away. Kagome blushed they were so close to each other and Inuyasha was getting closer to her and when they lips were just about to touch.

"Hey guys. We're leaving." Miroku said stopping Inuyasha from reaching his goal.

Both of them turned to face them, Inuyasha growling and kagome blushing.

"Bye." Inuyasha said through his teeth.

"Bye." Kagome said softly.

"Bye guys." Sango said as she dragged a perverted thinking monk out the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome then turned back to face each other.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha just smiled and Kagome knew she should't have asked that question. She dived deep down into the pool and got out the other side and ran inside. Inuyasha smirked and ran after her.

Later that night Kagome was looking for Inuyasha but couldn't find him anywhere. So she gave up and wentt and looked into his room.

"Inu?" she asked as she open the door.

Inuyasha looked at her as his towel dropped from his waist. Kagome blushed and turned around because she had saw his member and she hated to admit it but he was 'huge'. Inuyasha hurried and picked up his towel and wrapped it around his body as a blush crept on his face.

"You can turn around now." Inuysha told her asoftly.

Kagome turned with a blush on her face as she looked at him in the eyes. Then Kagome realized that something was different his eyes weren't honey, his hair was black, his doggie ears had turned into human ones and his fangs and claws were gone.

"You're human." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah. I turn human every new moon." he told.

"Oh." Kagome said. Then she smirked. "So all your demon strength is gone right."

"Yeah." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Good." Kagome said as she ran towards him and knocked him on his bed and started to tickle him.

Inuyasha towel had fallen off again when she tackle.

"This is revenge." Kagome told him.

"Come on Kags stop it." Inuyasha told her between his laughter.

"Now you know how it feels." Kagome told him.

Inuyash thrust up against Kagome which made her gasps and blush and Inuyasha took that chance and change positions. Now Kagome was underneath him and her blush just seemed to get deeper and as Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw that his manhood was at her entrance. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was staring into his eyes as both of them blush crimson red. Inuyasha got off her and hurried to put on his clothes while Kagome turn her head the other way.

"Um.." Inuyasha said after he had put on his PJs pants.

Kagome looked at him then both of them still blushing. Neither of them knew what to say.

"See you tomorrow morning." Kagome said softly as she got off his bed and headed to the door.

Inuyasha got up them and took her hand and twirled her around to face him. Kagome looked up at him and he looked down at her, he then bent over to kiss her when his bedroom door came flying open.

"We're back." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked back over at them. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"Um did we interrupt something?" Sango asked.

"Bye." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and went to her room.

Which left Miroku and Sango to wonder what happen a few minutes ago. But they Inuyasha wouldn't say anything and kagome wouldn't dare open her mouth, so they'll have to figure it out on their own. In Kagome's room the blush on her face didn't go away as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up and went straight to her bathroom to get a shower. While Kagome's music blast loud throughout the bathroom she couldn't but remember last night. She wondered if she and Inuyasha would have really kissed if Sango and Miroku didn't interrupt. She blushed at the thought and continued her shower.

Kagome came downstairs wearing a short sleeve red dress, both Kagome and Inuyasha connected and a blush appeared on both of their faces. Sango and Miroku just watched the two of them.

"Morning." Kagome said softly.

"Morning." all three of them said.

Kagome sat at the table and Inuyasha brought her some pancakes with honey and bananas and a glass of orange juice.

Inuyasha then bent over to whisper something in her ears.

"Meet me when your done ok."

Kagome just shook her head. After Kagome finish her breakfast she to look for Inuyasha and she found him in the living room. When he saw Kagome he patted the spot next to him.

"Come here." he commanded quietly.

Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Um. You want to go to a party tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok." she said softly.

"I won't leave you." he told her giving her a reassuring hug.

Inuyasha then looked over to the entrance and rolled his eyes. "You guys can come out now."

Kagome blushed and kept her head in Inuyasha chest as the others came in with blushes on their faces.

"Sorry." Sango mummbled.

"We knew we shouldn't have ease drop but we really wanted to know what was going on." Miroku said as his handed went down to foundel Sango's as.

"You perverted manwhore. Take your hand off my ASS!" Sango said as she punched Miroku in the face.

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head."Why doesn't he tell her how he really feel instead of fondling her." he thought.

Kagome giggle in his chest and inuyasha looked down at her.

"What's so funny." he asked her.

Kagome just shook her head.

That night Sango and Kagome got change in Kagome's room.

"Hey Kags, are you done?" Sango asked as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

Sango wore a purple halter top, a black mini skirt and a pair of purple heels and purple eyeshawdow and a pair of hoops with lipgloss and her hair was down. When Kagome open the bathroom door Sango looked at her in awe. aagome wore a blue vest with a black skinny and blue and black tall sneaker boots with blue eyeshadow, lipgloss and a pair of big blue hoops and Kagome's hair was in a high side ponytail.

"Damn." Sango said as she looked at Kagome up and down. "Let's go the boys are waiting."

Sango took Kagome's hand and went downstairs. Outside Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting on the girls, Inuyasha wore a green button down shirt, black baggy jeans and a pair of high cut green and black AIR JORDAN and Miroku wore a dark grey muscle shirt, black baggy jeans and black Air sneakers. When the boys saw the girls they jaws dropped again.

"They look so hot." Miroku said.

Inuyasha just nodded afraid of what he'll say if he said it aloud.

"You guys ready to go." Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Yeah." they all said.

Inuyasha pulled up at the house in less than an hour. You could hear the music blasting from the outside it was as loud as kagome would play hers. Hard by Rihanna ft Jeezy was playing. The four friends got out the car and went into the club. The club was packed and people were dancing everwhere you look. And the whore were on their way to the bathroom with a boy they just met.

"INU!" was all they heard.

The gang looked around to see Kikiyo running up to them wearing a black haltertop that showed her everything and a black mini skirt which anyone could see she wore no panties under it and a pair of black heels.

"What do you want whore. Don't have a boy to go and fuck with?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikiyo pouted. "Do you really think I would do that?" she asked.

"YES!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shouted at the same time.

Kikiyo just "hmped" and walked away swinging her hips to let the boys see she was wearing no panties and a boy walked behind her and kikiyo carried him to the nearest bathroom.

Just then Rude Boy by Rihanna started to play and Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the dance floor and started to dance. Whle Sango and Miroku dance on the other side of the dance floor.

_Ehh, eh eh, __Ehh, eh, eh_

_Come here, _

_Rude boy boy, __can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, i__s you big enough?_

_Take it, t__ake it, __baby,b__aby_

_Take it, take it, love me , love me_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is yoy big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

Kagome way grinding on Inuyasha hard and Inuyasha was moving the the rhythem of the song. Sango and Miroku were watching and Miroku was smiling pervertedly at the two of them.

"Damn who knew Kagome could dance like that." he thought to hisself.

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_

_Tonight I'mma let you be they rider_

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe_

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire_

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher_

_Tonight I'mma baby, we can get it on'_

_Yeah, we can get it on_

_Do you like it boy?_

_I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby like boom boom boom_

_What I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, Na_

Inuyasha Sango nor Miroku didn't know that Kagome could be so bad. Kagome had blocked out everyone and was just dancing and it was turniing Inuyasha on how her hips pushed back on him as she went down up and side to side. Her hips moved like Shakira and Beyonce.

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy bo,y is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love_

_Tonight I'mma give it to you Harder_

_Tonight I'mma turn your body out_

_Relax, let me do what I wanna_

_If you got it, I need it and I'mma put it down_

_Buckle up, let me give it to you stronger_

_Heads up, we can go a little longer_

_Tonight I'mma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy baby_

Kagome did go harder, stronger and a little crazy on Inuyasha and he couldn't take it. What had happened to his sweet Kagome? He had no idea kagome was this bad. He knew she could dance but not like this. From across the room Kikiyo was sitting and she was watching the two dance on the dance floor and she was glaring daggers at Kagome.

_Do you like it boy?_

_I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me, baby like boom boom boom_

_What I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it take it, love me, love me_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

Kagome's body just move on Inuyasha as she forgot all about the crowd around her.

_I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull my hair_

_Baby, if I don't feel it_

_I ain't faking, no, no_

_I like when you tell me kiss it here_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

_so giddy up, time to get it up_

_You say you a rude boy, show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha in the last verse and started to tease him, She called him and made her was down to the ground swaying her hips from side to side smiling as she came back up. Inuyasha watched her body especially her hips and ass. Her body was so hypnotizing to him, Inuyasha grabbed her as soon as the chorus came back around and grinded hard agaisn't her.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here,_

_Rude boy boy, is you big enough?_

_(Love me, love me)_

_(Love me, love me)_

_(Love me, love me)_

_Take it, take it baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me,_

_(Love me, love me)_

_(Love me, love me)_

_(Love me, love me)_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_

_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

When the song was over Kagome's body was dripping in sweat but that didn't stop her. Both Sango and Miroku came over to Kagome and Inuyasha then.

"Damn girl when did you learn to move like that?" Sango asked.

"Always did.' Kagome said.

Kagome smiled she love the song that was playing next Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft Wyclef Jean all Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha was Kagome's hips mocving to the sound even her whole body tremble when she moves. Even when that song was done and Low by Flo Rida started to play Kagome's hips just kept moving and Inuyasha and the others dance along with her.

After along night of Dancing the gang decided to head back home. Inuyasha drove everyone else were awake exept for Kagome who was tired from all the dancing. As Inuyasha watched her a smile came to his face.


	6. Back To School

Back To School

Kagome groaned as she got up that morning. It was school again Spring Break had gone by so fast. Kagome got her things and headed to the bathroom turn her radio up to all and had a very hot and steamy shower. After Kagome had finish getting ready for school she grabbed her bag and went down stairs for breakfast. Her brother and cousin had already gone to school. Kagoome just had a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice before she got in her mom's car and was on her way to school. When she got she kissed her mom goodbye and went to meet up with her friends.

Kagome got up the stairs and walked into the hall, after the rumor had pass the only thing the students could say about her now is that she was always with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. When Kagome got to her locker and open it confetti and streamers came out. Kagome screamed out of shock and everyone looked in her direction. She heard laughter from behind her to see Inuyasha and the others there watching her.

"Open it." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome put her hand in her locker until she felt something unfamilar. She took it out and opened the blue box and inside it was a beautiful gold charm bracelet, that had hearts stars and musical notes hanging from it.

"That one is from all of us." Sango said.

"But there's plenty more where that came from." Miroku added.

"You're going to have the best pre birthday week anyone has ever had." Inuyasha said giving her a smile.

Kagome smiled back as Inuyasha place the charm bracelet on her hand. The bell rang the gang got their books and headed off to class.

After school that day the others didn't even give Kagome a chance to go home and change. They dragged her to Inuyasha car and tightly buckled her in. Even with all of Kagome's protest they were going carry her out tonight.

"But I'm not dressed." Kagome whineed.

"Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled as Sango tried to get kagome to settle down.

"C'mon Kagome where taking you, you're gonna have fun." Sango said and she wrestle with kagome for her to stay in the seat.

After Sango finally got kagome to settle down and come with them Inuyasha drove off and looked over his shoulder to see Kagome looking out the window pouting. Inuyasha chuckled which made Kagome look at him and blush. When they got to their destination Kagome eyes almost came out of her head. They were at the Alicia Keys Consert, Kagome really wanted to go and here she was. The three looked over at Kagome and laugh.

"See aren't you glad you came now." Sango said.

Kagome turn to glare at her but that didn't last long as she smiled at her bestfriend. Inuyasha parked.

"C'mon. Let's go." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and the others got out and headed inside to the concert. Kagome was having the time of her life at the concert. Even Inuyasha and the others were having fun and having more fun watching Kagome.

After the cocert Kagome was in the back of Inuyasha car sleeping. He had carried Sango and Miroku home and was now on his way to Kagome's house. When Inuyasha got to Kagome's house he had to go to the back to wake her up.

Kags, Kags come on your home now." Inuyasha said shaking her.

Kagome just groan and turn over in his car. Inuyasha chuckled, he had to get her up so he decided to tickle her. After a while he heard her giggle and started to stir until she got up to look up at him.

"You're home." he told her.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked around to see that they were by her house. Kagome cocked her head to a side and Inuyasha chuckled agin she looked like a puppy doing that. He leaned forward hoping to catch her of guard, Kagome blush she knew what he was doing. They lips were a centimeter apart when...

"Kagome you're home." her mother said from the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha groaned but moved so Kagome could go.

"Bye Inu." Kagome said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Oh how Inuyasha wish she would kiss him on his lips. Inuyasha watched her until she disappeared before he drove off.

School had ending for the day and just like yesterday the gang was taking Kagome out. This time Sango was taking Kagome to the mall for a shopping spree and Kagome was quite frighten. When Sango said shopping she meant it. Kagome was carried into every store of every mall that they went to Sango had more than twenty bags and they all had belong to Kagome. Even though Kagome looked at smething and said that she liked it but didn't want to buy it Sango would by it for her anyway saying that this was part of her birthday present. So Kagome would just sigh and give in because there was no point in arguin with Sango when it came to shopping. It was around seven when Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku had finally done with the shopping and in the park eating ice-cream.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to face himand got a spponful of chocolate ice-cream in her face. Inuyasha started to break down in laughter, while Kagome chuck her whole ice-cream on Inuyasha and then everyone started to laugh at him.

Inuyasha growled "Run." he warned Kagome.

Kagome got up and started to run with Inuyasha not that far behind her. As Kagome ducked through the crown Inuyasha could her hear laughter and the ice-cream he had poured on her. So he knew exactly were she was. After chasing her for a little while longer knowing she would get tired is when he ponce on her and she was still laughing when he rolled her over.

"I caught you." he said.

Kagome just kept laughing. Inuyasha just chuckled as he came closer to her face but as usual they were interrupted again.

"Guys let's go." Sango said.

In the car they were going to carry Kagome home first. Kagome was laying in Sango's lap as she slept.

When they got to kagome's house instead of waking her up Inuyasha carried her bridal style to her room while the iothers brought her bags upstairs.

"Thank you." Kagome's mother told them.

"You're welcome." they told her and left.

It was lunch time and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were now going to the Sakura tree to find Kagome. When they got there kagome was already sleeping all three of them just smile.

Inuyasha got down and picked her up from off the ground to put her in his lap, he did it every lunch time. Inuyasha, Sango nor Miroku couldn't wait for this evening they were going ice-skating. They were in Math class that evening when Kagome got a note she opened it and smiled.

**Hope you're ready for today Kags?**

**Where are we going this time?**

She passed it back.

**You'll see. It's another surprise.**

**Is it a good one?**

Kagome sent it back.

**Ofcourse it's a good one why would we want to give you a bad surprise?**

Kagome knew you had wrong it.

**Sorry Sango. I'll never think that way again.**

**Yeah. You better not.**

Before kagome could right back the bell rang for the end of school. Kagome run up to her friends.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"First you have to get change." Inuyasha told her.

kagome just arched an eyebrow.

"I have to change for this one?" she asked.

"Yup." Inuyasha answered as they got into the car.

As they got to Inuyasha house Kagome got out of the car as the other walked into the house.

"Hey Inu is your brother and wife home now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah they are." Inuyasha said.

Just then Kagome and Inuyasha heard a young woman scream and ran towards them and give Kagome a hug. Finally the young woman let go of Kagome.

"You must be Kagome. I'm Rin." she said.

"Hey." kagome said.

Kagome looked up when she heard someone else talked.

"So this is the young lady you come home smelling like Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Um.. hello." kagome said softly.

"Hi." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshy. Look what you did. You got them blushing now.' Rin told her husband.

"I know." he said and with that he turn to walk back in the house.

Rin turn to go after her husband.

"Let's go Kags, your surprise isn't here just your clothes." he told her with a smile.

Kagome just nodded and walked with him.

Inuyasha cared pulled up at an Ice Rink.

"Ice- skating." Kagome said.

"We're going to try and not make you sleep tonight." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just blushed.

"Come on let's go you guys." Sango said a bit impatient.

When Kagome got in it was beautiful what they had done to the ice-rink all over were rose petals, and hearts with music playing and while candels lit the floor.

"You guys did this?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. I paid to have the ice-rink for the whole evening just for you." Inuyasha told her.

"You shouldn't have." Kagome told him.

"Yes I should and yes I did." he told her.

As the song changed he extending his to her.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked her.

Kagome just took his hand and Inuyash led them onto the floor as they started to dance. Kagome just laughed as Inuyasha twirled her round and round over and over. As the song was almost over Inuyasha twirled Kagome around until he faced her and they got closer to each other and they were about to kiss when Sango and Miroku came back in. With Miroku wearing a red hand print on his face. Inuyasha sighed at Miroku, the monk just won't learn.

It was Thrusday evening and Kagome was waiting by a tree at the front of the school readying a book waiting on Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. When they came out they were looking for Kagome who they found standing under a tree reading a book waiting on them. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of Kagome reading underneath the tree as the wind blew her hair infront of her face and petals fall over and around her. They walked over to her.

"Kags. You ready to goo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up to see her friends smiling at her and she smiled back as she shut her book and ran up to them. This was the only thing they told her for the whole week that they were going to see a movie. They were going to watch What's Your Number. As they went inside Inuyasha had to but Kagome a large popcorn, hotdog and medium sized drink.

"You're going to eat all of this?' Inuyasha raising and eyebrow.

Kagome nodded and smile.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as they follwed Miroku and Sango into the movie.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted as she slapped Miroku in his face.

Everyone looked around at the two and Sango slumped down in her chair blushing and embarrassed. The movie ended around the hour of nine and as usual Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha car again. Inuyasha couldn't help it he chuckled at her cuteness, she looked like an angel who had fallen into the world and into his life and he diffenitely didn't want to give her back. Sango had woken Kagome up before they had got to her house. Kagome tried not to go back to sleep until she got home. When Inuyasha pulled up to her home, she got off the car whispered a sleepy goodbye before she ran up the stairs.

It was the last day before her birthday and Kagome got up that morning very happy. She hurried and got ready for school and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Well your early today." her mom told her.

"Morning mom." Kagome said cheerfully.

Her mom made her waffle with berries and honey and a glass of orage juice.

"You'll get your favorite tomorrow." her mom told her.

"Thanks mom." she said.

After she ate she was done the stairs and in the car waiting and waiting on her mom. Today it was her who was beeping the horn. Her mom came down the stairs as fast as she could and got in the car.

"You're in a hurry today." her mom said as she drove off.

Kagome music was blasting in her ears as she listen to Say Ahh by Trey Songz. When they finally gotten to school Kagome kissed her mom and got out the car to meet her friends who were waiting on her.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey." she answered back.

Classes seemed to go by for Kagome pretty fast or was it that she really wasn't paying much attetion. At the end of school Kagome was waiting on the others.

"Where are we going today?" Kagome asked.

All three of them just smiled at her.

"We're going to your place." Sango said.

Kagome looked shocked.

"You weren't expecting that wore you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just shook her head.

"That's why we're going." Miroku told her with a smirk.

All of them were in Kagome's room playing games and listening to music. Kagome was lying down on her bed while Sango and Miroku had it out at her video games and Inuyasha was infront of her wathing them. Kagome couldn't help it his ears were right in front of them and she reached out to pet them. Inuyasha turned to face her when her he felt her hands on his ears. Kagome blushed when he turned around and hid her behind her Inu puppy. Inuyasha then smiled and chuckle at her.

"Hey we're going for the ice-cream." Sango said.

"Don't do anything that we wouldn't do." Miroku said with a smirk.

Kagome blush but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Miroku. When they were gone he turned back to face Kagome who was still laying on her bed but looking at him. Inuyasha came closer to her then now that they were alone, he had nearly gotten the kiss he had wanted for so long until the door came flying open.

"Kagome, Souta won't give me the game." Shippo whined.

Inuyasha turned around while Kagome just looked at Souta and Shippo and sighed.

She got off her bed in her grey shortsleeve hoddie that stop midway and her long black track pants and walked over two the boys and gave Shippo the remote.

"Be nice Souta." Kagome said as she got the two of them out her room.

Kagome then groan and went back to lay on her bed, Inuyasha chuckle at her. Just then Miroku and Sango came back in the room with their ice-cream.

"Vanilla for Kags and Chocolate for Yash." Sango said giving them their ice-cream.

They stayed until it was minutes to10 at kagome's before they decided to leave. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango told Kagome and her family by before they went on their way home.

Kagome went back to her room and fell asleep.


	7. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Kagome woke that Saturday to the song of people singing her the happy birthday song. When she looked around Shippo was sitting next to her, Souta sat at the end of her bed and her mom had her favorite breakfast in her hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" they all said when she was finally awake.

"Thanks." she said.

"We got these for you." Shippo and Souta said at the same time.

Kagome took the presents and opened them. Shippo had bought her the new Diggy Simmons album, and Souta bgot her the New Boyz album. Kagome smiled she always wanted these albums.

"Thanks guys." she told them

"You're welcome." they replied smiling because Kagome liked her gifts.

Kagome's mom then put her breakfast in front of her.

"Stay in bed as long as you like. It's your special day." her mom said before hse kissed her daughters forhead andb headed outside with the two boys.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said before her mom was completely out the door.

After Kagome had eat and took a shower for the day she went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Then she heard her phone ring and she saw that it was a text message for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Happy birthday Kags. Start your countdown Your birthday starts in eight hours. :)!

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku

Kagome smiled she couldn't believe they were going through all that for her. Kagome decided to do something before her birthday party so she helped around the house in anyway she could.

Kagome had done so much work that she had gone up to her room and fallen asleep until she heard her phone ring.

Hey Kags, I'll be there to pick you up in one hour.

Sango

Kagome jumped up she had fallen asleep for three hours and now she had to rush to get ready for her party. She hurried into her bathroom and into the shower while she sang along to My Girl by Mindless behaviour on her Ipod. After her thirty minute shower, Kagome came out and headed to her closets were she looked for something to wear. After she had found the perfect outfit and did everything she was supposed to do, she had finsh in time before Sango had arrive. Kagome went dowstairs to Sango and the two girls drove to where Kagome's party was.

When they arrived Sango and Kagome got out the car and they walked up to the entrance to see Inuyasha waiting on them. When Inuyasha saw Kagome his eyes nearly came out of his head Kagome wore a dark red strapless dress that stop midway down her thighs, and red tall sneaker boots her hair was let down with red hoops in her ears, no eyeshadow o makeup of any kind and lipgloss. Kagome looked hot and it made Inuyasha silently drool. Kagome saw the way he was looking at her and blushed. Inuyasha wore a white button down shirt, with a black tie, a black baggy jeans and black and whiite sneakers. Sango went inside to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone.

"You look beautiful." he told her.

"Thanks." Kagome said looking down.

Inuyasha cupped her face and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Don't do that." he told her.

Inuyasha then moved behind her and place a silver necklace that hade a music note incase in a heart around her neck then came close to her ear.

"Now you look more beautiful then before. Happy birthday Kags." he told her softly.

Kagome turned to face him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go inside?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded and as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Inside was packed the only people that Kagome recognized were Koga and Ayame everyone else were total strangers. Sango and Miroku came up to them when they walked in.

"Happy Birthday Kags." they both said as they held their presents to her.

Kagome smiled and opened the presents, Sango gave her a pink PSP and Miroku gave her a blue skateboard.

"How did you know I needed a blue skateboard?" Kagome asked.

"Because you didn't have any." Miroku aid with a smirk.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a smile and gave all three of them kisses on their cheeks.

Inuyasha took them from her.

"I'll put them in my car." Inuyasha said as he turned to go to his car."

When Inuyasha came back he saw Kagome dancing on the dancefloor with Sango and Miroku. He smiled as he made his way through the crowd to the beauty in red, it was like her body was calling him. Inuyasha got behind Kagome and grabbed her hips and grinded hiself onto her, then he licked her earlobe which made Kagome shiver.

"I wanna take you someplace later." he told her.

Kagome just nodded and continued dancing on him.

Later that night around nine Inuyasha found Kagome sitting with Sango.

"Kags time to go." he told her.

Kagome just got up and followed him as she waved goodbye to the others.

"Where are they going?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Someplace I'll like to take you on our first date." he told her.

Sango blushed.

"What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

Miroku moved closer to Sango. "I like you alot Sango." he confessed.

Sango's blushed just got deeper.

"I like you to Miroku." Sango confessed.

Miroku smirked and close the space between them and gave Sango a kiss.

Inuyasha had drove all the way to the top of a hill that over looked Tokyo. ASs Kagome looked over she was in awe at how beautiful the city looked at night.

"I't's beautiful, just like you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome blushed and looked down. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You're cute when you do that." he confessed.

That made Kagome blush even deeper. Inuyasha came closer to her then and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Yeah just like that." he said as his lips moved closer to hers.

"Inu." Kagome said softly.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha confessed to her.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red as she tried to regein her voice.

"I-I-I love you too." Kagome confessed.

Even thouh she didn't know how long she had those feeling for Inuyasha she knew that they were true. Inuyasha smelt her scent and smelt she was telling the truth and nothing but.

His lips went further down until they finally caught hers and as Kagome started kissing back shyly he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away Inuyasha gave her lips a sweet and fast kiss before he pulled away agin.

"Damn. I wanted to do that for so long." he told her with a smirk and when he saw her blush he smiled.

Even her mouth tasted sweet and he didn't want to pull away. He bent down again and kissed her this time using his tongue to lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. Kagome melted in his arms and opened her mouth so his tongue could enter. As their tongues battle in which Inuyasha won and continued to explore her mouth as he lift her up and wrpped her legs around him and carried her back to the car and press her against it. Inuyasha continued to kiss Kagome until he heard his phone ring, he didn't want to answer it but it kept on ringer. He pulled away from Kagome to answer the phone.

"What?" he said with a growl.

"Did I call at a bad time little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes!" Inuyasha barked into the phone.

"Were you making out with your girlfriends Kagome?" his brother asked.

Inuyasha turned red in the face. "That's none of your business."

"Sesshy. Leave Inuyasha alone." Rin said. "And come back to bed."

"Eww." Inuyasha said.

His big brother chuckled. "I'll see you later." his brother said as he put down the phone.

Inuyasha closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket and looked down at Kagome when she shifted against him.

"What?" he asked bringing his lips down to hers again.

Before Kagome could answer her lips were captured and she moaned as Inuyasha pushed up sooned pulled away again when his phone rang. Inuyasha groaned s he took it out and answered it.

"What?" he groaned.

"Hey Yash we're closing up so.." Miroku said.

"Ok fine, fine. We'll be there." Inuyasha said as he closed his phone to look back at Kagome.

"Guess we have to cut our makeout session short tonight." he told her and chuclked when she blushed.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end when Monday appoarch. Kagome got out her bed and headed to her bathroom and took a long shower. When she came out she hurried and got dress and went downstairs to her mom who was waiting on her.

"Morning." she said softly.

"Morning dear." her mom said putting her breakfast on the table.

"Are you taking your car today?" her mom asked.

Kagome shook her head, it would just cause to much attention to her. Her mom smiled, that was her Kagome.

As Kagome walked into the school she saw Sango and Miroku waving at her and she hurried to where they where.

Kagome looked around but didn't see Inuyasha.

"Don't worry he's coming school today. Lovegirl." Sango told her and chuckled when Kagome blush.

"You can't talk look at you and Miroku." Kagome said with a smirk.

Then it was both Sango and Miroku's turn to blush. Kagome smiled and turned around to go into school and Sango and Miroku followed. When Kagome got to locker before she could even opened in she was pushed against it and to lips captured her in a firm lip lock. The whole hall was quiet as they could notb believe what just happened. Most popular boy Inuyasha was there making out with shy girl Kagome. Kagome blushed red when she heard how quiet the hall had become and that Inuyasha was kissing her right there.

When Inuyasha finally pulled away he looked into Kagome's eyes and rubbed her red cheek.

"Morning." he said with a smile.

"M-m-moring." Kagome stuttered.

ALl the students were still quiet out of shock but that quiet was soon broken by Kikiyo.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

Inuyasha growled while Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

Kikiyo walked over to them steaming while Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha chest. Kikiyo saw this and she begcame even angier.

"Hey bitch, get away from my man." Kikiyo said glaring daggers at Kagome.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exploded.

Sango tried counting to ten, that didn't work. Mirko restrainhimself and just held Sango back for fear that she wpuld kill Kikiyo but there was nothing he could do to Inuyasha so Kikiyo was going to get it.

Inuyasha just kept growling at Kikiyo and tightened his grip on Kagome.

"What did you just called Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just called her what she was. How could you kiss her before you kiss me?" Kikiyo asked.

Inuyasha just smirked. "Because I love her."

Kagome face went deeper into Inuyasha chest and he knew she was blushing.

Kikiyo just stood there speechless just like the rest of the hall. Sango and Miroku smiled, that shut the whore up.

The bell rang and that broke the silence in the hall, everyone got their things and headed of to class leaving Kikiyo where she stood.

School went by pretty fast and with no more interruptions from Kikiyo it was a peaceful day. That evening whhile Miroku and Sango went on a date Kagome was by Inuyasha.

Kagome was laying on Inuyasha bed with her head in his lap as Inuyasha rubbed her back. Then an idea came into his ead and he smirked.

"Hey Kags wanna do something?" he asked.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"This." Inuyasha said.

Before Kagome knew it he gently laid her on her back to hover over her and kiss her lovingly. As Inuyasha kissed her he started to feel her body which made Kagome gasps between the kiss and Inuyasha's tongue darted inside to place with hers. Once in a while Kagome would moan when he touch a part of her body. Inuyasha pulled her futher into him and deepened the kiss as his demon was taking over. Inuyasha demon wanted Kagome, it wanted to mark her, claim her as his own and all of Inuyasha wanted to fuck her.

His hand made it's way down and under her skirt up her legs until it gently tapped her entrance which made Kagome sqirm under him. Inuyasha smirked, he pulled away from the kiss when he smelt her arousal, she was blushing as Inuyash tapped her again and then put his lips back onto hers. But before he could go any further his door came flying open Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome while Kagome hide under his sheet. Inuyasha was growling.

"Sorry, didn't know we were interrupting something." Seeshomaru said as he and rin stood at the doorway grinning.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said rrolling his eyes.

Seeshomaru and rin just started to giggle.

"Get out my room!" Inuyasha shouted blushing.

"See you later lovebirds." Rin said as she and Sesshomaru left.

When they were gone Inuyasha got up and went and lock his door and Kagome came from under the sheets. Inuyasha was growling until he felt Kagome's lips on his and he hugged her and started kissing her back.

Later that night when Inuyasha finally decided to let Kagome out so she can go home he watched as she slept in the paasenger seat next to him. When he finally got to her house he gently nudge her until she woke up.

"You're home." he told her.

Kagome leaned forward and place a kiss on his lips, when she pulled away Inuyasha pulled her in for another quick one before releasing her.

"Bye." he told her.

"Bye." she replied before she got out the car and went up the stairs.

As Inuyasha watched her retreating form, his eyes fell to her ass.

"It's huge. How come I didn't notice that before?" he thought to hisself.

The next day Kagome was waiting by her locker for the others to come. Just then her eyes were covered by two hands.

"Morning sexy." Inuyasha told her and and lick her earlobe.

Kagome shivered at the touch.

"Hi." she said.

"You ready to go." he asked her as he slapped her bottom.

Kagome "eeped" but nodded. Just them Sango and Miroku walked up to them.

"Let's go guys." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded and went into class.

**You look bored :(**

**Yeah. I forgot my Ipod today :(**

Kagome passed it back.

**Aww. That's to bad.**

**I know.**

Inuyasha smiled as he read the note and thought of something to right.

**Well we could find something to do in your spare time. Meet me after school )**

Kagome looked at him and her face flushed red. Inuyasha just chuckled at her.


	8. Teasing

Teasing

Kagome was spending the night at Inuyasha's. It was just going to be the two of them Sango and Miroku had other plans and Sesshomaru and Rin had gone to Canada for the weekend.

Right now Inuyasha and Inuyasha were watching a movie. Inuyasha begged Kaome to watch a Horror movie and Kagome agreed but right now she wish she didn't. Her back was to the tv as she curled up in Inuyasha chest. Unknown to her that it was what Inuyasha wanted. Inuyasha hands rubbed her back up and down until they went to her ass and started to rub it. Kagome gasps but stayed in place.

"Feeling better?' he asked her in a husky voice.

Kagome just nodded buut that wasn't what Inuyasha wnated, he wanted her to say it. So he laid her down on the couch and started to kiss her while his right had moved to her jewel. Kagome moaned it felt really good Inuyasha smirked and pressed hard against and continued to rub the jewel in circles.

"Answer the question." he said when her hips started to buck against his finger.

"Yes." she said softly.

Inuyasha smirked evily as his demon started to take over. He moved his lips over her and started to kiss Kagome hard on the lips as his fingers started to move along her folds. Kagome froaned out against the kiss. Inuyasha let got of her lips and looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome gasped his eyes were now red as he stared at her but Kagome wasn't scared. She loved him and she knew that he had a demon side and human side, that's just how he was.

"I want to fuck you and claim you." Inuyasha told her as he kissed her again.

Kagome blushed crismon and kissed him back. When Inuyasha puulled away from her again one of his fingers went up inside of Kagome. Kagome screamed outt in pure pleasure which made Inuyasha smirk with delight.

"I'll claim you just not yet." he told her. "I'mma just tease you for now."

Inuyasha pulled his finger out of her and licked her juices off while his other hand played with her covered breasts. Inuyasha then turned the tv off and lift Kagome up and her wrapped her legs around his waist he pulled her in for a kiss and his hands griped her ass and gave it a tight sqeeze before he carried them to his room.

Inuyasha kicked his bedroom door closed and pushed Kagome against the door as he locked it and took her clothes off.

Kagome gasps when she found herself naked around Inuyasha''s body. Inuyasha smirked at her and smelled her arousal peaked to a higher point his shirt was now wet at the bottom from Kagome's wettness.

"I told you I was going to tease you." he told her.

As one of his hands went to play with her left breast and tweaked the hardening nipple, Kagome head went back with pure pleasure at it didn't help that Inuyasha took the other one into his mouth. Kgome's head was now bashing from side to side in bliss. Inuyasha pulled away and carried her to his bed and placed her on her hands and feet and give her bottom a hard slap.

Kagome moaned it stinged but it felt great. Inuyasha hit her again and then moved up behind her and placed his hard member against her big firm ass.

"Inu." Kagome moaned when Inuyasha thrust his hips unto her backside.

Inuyasha groaned. "You're so wet Kags."

Kagome just nodded, Inuyasha then turned her over so she was laying on her back. He pushed himself against her to hear Kagome's moans for more. Inuyasha went further down her body until he met his destination, he took a slow lick at her and Kagome bucked and wiggle under him. Inuyasha smirked then grabbed her hips to keep her in place.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Inuyasha loved the way she screamed his name. Inuyasha pushed a clawed finger up in her, and he flet her tight passage clutched around it. And he began to thrust it in and out and added one after another until her hand three fingers thrusting fast in and out of her.

"Inu, Inu, Inu, I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed as her wallks tighten around Inuyasha finger.

At the same time Inuyasha was getting a bulge in his pants as he continued to thrust even faster into her then while his tongue starter to go faster at her jewel.

With a few more thrusts inside of her and licks Kagome came hard on Inuyasha fingers and tongue.

Inuyasha licked her clean and his fingers as his eyes were on Kagome who was panting hard aand eyes close. Inuyasha couldn't help it his took his throbbing memeber out and pushed the tip of it inside Kagome. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she felt him come in, she squeezed the tip of his dick which made Inuyasha growled and groaned.

Inuyasha pulled out then.

"No. Not yet." he said as he came down and gave Kagome a kiss on her lips.

He got of her them when his member rubbd at her entrance and went into his shower to take a cold bath. Inuyasha came back into his room and smile came on his face, there was a naked Kagome on his bed sleeping.

"Guess I tired her out." he thught amusingly.

Inuyasha climbed into bed with her pulled her closer into him and he to fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke upto find Inuyasha sleeping next to her. She smiled as she looked up at his face, as she tried to move she heard him whimper. Kagome giggled and carefully moved his hand and got up put on one of his button down shirts and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha woke up and felt around for Kagome but when he didn't feel her he got up and looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

Inuyasha looked down to find that his button down shirt he wore yesterday wasn't there and slightly heard the water from the kitchen downstairs. He smiled and and put on a pants and headed down stairs.

When he got into the kitchen Inuyasha smiled at the sight. There was Kagome in nothing but his button down shirt with her hair messy and cooking at the stove. She turned around to see Inuyasha watching her and she smiled at him.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." he asnwered as she walked up behind her and trailed kisses down her neck.

Kagome giggled but continued to cook. Inuyasha and Kagome spent the whole day together, they watched movies, went in the pool and Inuyasha ran Kagome all over the house playing a gae of catch when Kagome threw some of her ice-cream in his face.

Kagome heard a car horn beep at the bottom of the stairs and she smiled. Inuyasha was carrying her school today so her mom didn't have to worry.

"Bye mom." Kagome sayid before she grabbed her bag and headed down stairs.

Kagome got in the car and kissed inuyasha on hiss lips.

"Morning." she said when she pulled.

"Morning." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Inuyasha drove off.

When they got to school everyone turned to the direction of his car when he and Kagome got out and Inuyasha put his hand around her waist and walked passed everyone. Kagome blushed while Inuyasha chuckled, girls were talking about them and boys were smirking. Sango and Miroku were at kagome's locker waiting on the.

"Finally." Sango said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but Kagome just blush.

Then the bell rang and Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Gym today." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. We got to battle someone today." Sango said with a finger on her chin.

"Don't worry. You'll be fighting someone in your own class." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome just sighed again and leaned into Inuyasha.

It was time for gym and Kagome was just sitting down waiting on class to start when Inuyasha , Sango and Miroku came up to her.

"Are you still worrying about that Kags?" Inuyasha asked her.

She just looked up at him.

"Ha!" Kikyo exclaim. "If she's frightened maybe she shouln't be here."

Inuyasha started growling but Kagome pulled at his hair and he turned to look at her and she shook her head.

Then Miss Kaede came into the room.

"Ok first match is Kagome against Kikiyo." she said.

Kikyo smirked while Kagome just looked at her in shock.

The others just watch as Kagome got up and went down to the battleflied.

"I hope you're ready to die?" Kikiyo told her with a smirk. "If I kill then Inuyasha wll have to come back to me." she thought.

"Begin!" Miss. Kaede commanded.

Kikiyo made a miko ball and threw it at Kagome but Kagome just put her hand out and and blew it to pieces.

"What?" Kikyo said in shock.

Kagome smirked as her eyes flashed red and her hand lid up with a pink flame and she launch it at Kikiyo.

Everyone there just sat there shock, Kikiyo tried to sheild herself from it but she got hit full blast by Kagome's attack. Kikiyo got up she glared daggers at Kagome and ran towards Kagome. Se tried to hit Kagome with one of her ounches or kicks but Kagome was to flexible and fast. Kagome put some of her miko power and strength with her own and punch Kikiyo in her face which send Kikiyo halfway across the floor then she kicked her which send her hitting into the wall. Still Kikiyo wouldn't give up.

"Give up already. She's already beaten you." Inuyasha said.

But Kikiyo didn't listen she ran at Kagome again but Kagome doge and jumped kicked Kikiyo who fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well I told her." Inuyasha said to the others.

"YEAH KAGOME!" Sango cheered.

Kagome looked up at them and smile.

"Well done Kagome." Miss kaede said.

Kagome bowed to her and went back up to the others.

"Next up Sango and Yuna." she said.

Sango was on her way down when to the floor when kagome was on her way up.

"Good luck." Kagome said giving Sango a hive five.

Sango just smiled at her. "This going to be fun." she thought.

"Two minutes... just two more minutes" Inuyasha said looking at the clock and over at Kagome.

She cuaght his gaze when he turn to look at her again and just like the first time he saw her he smiled and wink which still made her blush.

RINGGGGG!

Everyone got up and headed outside.

"Did you hear Kikiyo still hasn't woke up yet." a boy said.

"Really?" a girl said.

Kagome blushed and hid between Inuyasha and the others while they laughed at her.

"Kikiyo deserved it." Sango said.

Kagome was at home listening to her Ipod and playing a game on her PSP. Her vphone vibrated next to her.

Meet us in the park in 20 minutes

Inuyasha

Kagome got up and sighed went and took a quick shower and put on a shortsleeve yellow Quicksilver shirt and a long black baggy track pants and a ppair of yellow and black Adidas got her yellow skateboard and headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to the park with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." she told her heading out the door.

"Ok." her mom said.

Kagome skated as fast as she could to get the park. When she got their she went looking for Inuyasha and the others and found them by the fountain waiting.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

"We just wanted to show you something." Miroku said smiling now.

Kagome looked at them funny.

"You're going to like it c'mon." Sango said taking her hand and leading her way.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blind folded her.

"We're almost there just yoou can't see it yet." he told her.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked getting angry.

Inuyasha chuclked at her angry expression.

"We're here." Sango said.

When Inuyasha took off the blindfold Kagome gasped.

In front of her tied to two trees was a banner that read "**HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!**"

Kagome smiled at all of them.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's our one month anniversary as friends." Sango said in a know it all tone.

"Because you're the bestfriend we ever had." Inuyasha told her and turn her around to pull her in for a kiss.

"Ewww! No PDA!" Mroku said making a face.

Inuyasha let go of her lips and smile at the others.


	9. Needs

Needs

"Inu, come and go snowboarding with me." Kagome said straddling on his hips.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled he couldn't resist he cuteness. All four of them Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were at Snowy Peak for the weekend.

"Ok. Let's go." he said.

Kagome jumped up and down, Inuyasha look out of their room and saw Sango and Miroku in their gear and heading outside.

"She got you guys to do it to?" he asked them.

"No." they said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up when Kagome started to pull him. He got his gear and waiting on kagome's to get hers.

Even though Kagome could skee she like the idea snowboarding better. As they got to the top of the mountain kagome smiled to see how steep it was.

"You wanna race?" Kagome asked the others.

"Our skies against your board?" Sango asked smiling.

"If you think you can beat me." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Oh we know we can." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome just put her headphones in her ears and got on her purple snowboard.

"Get ready to eat snow." she said.

"Oh you're on!" Miroku said.

"March, Set, GO!" Kagome shouted and they all took off down the mountain.

They took off dodging people as to get to the bottom first. It was Inuyasha first, Sango second, Miroku third and Kagome last or so they thought. As they looked around for they last opponent they found her doing stunts on her way down, she was really good riding the snow as if it was a wave in the sea. she came pass all off them shaking her hand at them as she disappeared down the muntain. Whe they finally caught up to her she was at the bottom of the mountain already.

"I win." she told them.

"Rematch." they said together.

"Ok.' kagome said with a smile and giigle.

Inuyasha growled playfully at her.

"Get ready for a beatdown." he tod her.

Kagome just giggle and hurried to get back up the slopes to the top of the mountain.

It was rematch after rematch until one of them could beat Kagome with their skies, Kagome was just to good. But they finally decided to go inside when it got later.

Inside drinking hot chocolate the girls were watching tv while the boys were getting something to eat.

"Hey you guys want to go to a party tonight?" Inuyasha asked as the boys came int to watch tv with the girls.

"Yeah." both girls said at the same time.

"Then go and get ready." Miroku told them.

"C'mon Kags, we can shower and dress together." Sango said teasingly.

Kagome blushed while both boys watched them wide eyed as they headed up the stairs of their two bedroom condo.

They all took one car to the party, the music was blasting when they got there. From outside the club you could her Smack That from Akon playing. The gang went inside and went straight to the bar for a drink.

"Hey Kags let's dance." Sango said to her when the song was almost over.

"Ok." Kagome said as they both got up and made their way to the dancefloor.

The boys just sat down and watch them. Until a new song started to play.

(Ester Dean)

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

By this time the boys had already found their way to the girls on the dancefloor who were really dropping in low.

_This is for Polows bitches_

_For money making bitches_

_All my ladies throw your hands in the air_

_I got patron in my cup_

_And i don't give a fuck_

_The baddest bitch in the club right here_

Inuyasha was no where on Kagome as he decided to watch her ass move about in the dress she was wearing and man did he want to fuck her right there.

_They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it_

_Wannna pop it, pop it, pop it_

_Shake that ass on the floor_

_Yoyu wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah you like it, like it, like it_

_When I drop it real (oohh)_

Inuyasha did like it and he really wanna to take it, his demon was getting uncontollable and he knew that Kagome was teasing him the way, because of the way she smiled at him and went further down everytime he looked. Inuyasha growled and grabbed onto her Bottom and grinded against her.

_Yeah boy you like that (oohh)_

_I can tell that you like that (oohh)_

_Yeah boy you love it_

_When my booty goes_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom (ooooohhh)_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

Inuyasha went down everytime Kagome did and when she came back up she grind herself hard on him. Inuyasha growled he needed her everyi inch of him needed her and he wanted her tonight. Hhe bent down and whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you hard." then he slapped her on her butt but didn't stop dancing.

He got me

Move that ass around

And move that ass around

And move that ass around

And move that ass around

(He said)

Move that ass around

And move that ass around

And move that ass around

And move that ass around

(Chris Brown)

I can't stop staring at your body

Put my hands on your body

You sexy fa sho

You the real deal kinda hottie

Come and ride in my Bugatti

Girl come drop it low

Inuyasha demon was getting hypnotize smelling her scent drove him crazy and they way her body move send him into a frenzy.

Kagome knew she was driving him mad and she loved it.

_Yeah girl it like that (oohh yeah)_

_I can tell that I like that (oohh yeah)_

_Yeah girl I loved it_

_When your booty goes_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

_(drop ittt)_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_He got me_

_Move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_(He said)_

_Move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

For the last part of the song Kagome had Inuyasha gripping her hip so tight that she tembled everytime she moved on him.

(Ester Dean)

_You say you like the way my booty, booty, booty, booty pop_

_You say you like the way my booty, booty, booty, booty rock_

_You say you like the way my booty booty booty booty_

_Dropped, drop, drop, drop_

_(Chris Brown)_

_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty, booty pop_

_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty, booty dropped_

_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty, booty_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_Drop_

_And I told her_

_Move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_(He said)_

_Move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_And move that ass around_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

When the song end Inuyasha still had a tight girp on her hips. kagome looked back and him and gave him a sweet smile. But Kagome didn't stop dancing then because another song came on and she couldn't help herself. Dirty Girl by Aaron Fresh ft Cory Gunz was playing.

_(Aaron)_

_Aaron Fresh_

_(whaa Whaa)_

_Aye_

_Let's go, Let's go_

_(Yo, Yo)_

_She windin' She bouncin' She Trinidad dancin'_

_The tank top, Cut off jeans, Me lovin' her fashion_

_She go hard core for her boy like Fatal Attraction_

_Cuz she for real and she's a killer time for some action_

_And when it gets good, real good she don't even hold back, back, back_

_And when she dance she makes them hands clap, clap, clap_

_And then kick drum go and she get low like that, that, that_

_She makes the DJ say he wanna replay this track, track, track_

Inuyasha watch Kagome's body as she dance as if she was from Columbia. Her whole body moved to the beat of the song, everythiing the song said that the girl could do Kagome did it too. She really was a dirty girl when she was ready, _His _dirty girl Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

_And baby all night I've been standin' here watchin' you_

_And i've been mesmerized by everything that you do girl_

_The way that you grindin' wanna take you flyin'_

_To my island and show you how we get down oh_

_You're such a dirty, dirty girl and_

_Me love me dirty, dirty girl and_

_Yu're such a dirty, dirty girl and_

_Me love me dirty, dirty girl and_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he was throbbing for her and it was painful.

_So dirty, wanna hurt me, Lord of Mercy_

_The way she working, and working she gotta be thristy_

_I don't know how she do it without rehearsing_

_Like them girls in the videos but better in person_

_And when it gets good, real good, she don't even hold back, back, back_

_And when she dance she makes them hands clap, clap, clap_

_And then the kick drums go and she get low like that, that, that_

_She make the DJ say he wanna replay this track, track, track_

Inuyasha was loosing control everytime Kagome moved against he slowly placed one hand underneath her dress and pressed down on her jewel which made Kagome throw her head back. Inuyasha smirked now she was feeling what he was.

_And baby all night I've been standin' her watchin' you_

_And I've been mesmerized by everything that you do girl_

_The way you grindin' wanna take you flyin'_

_To my island and show you how we get down, oh_

_You're such a dirty, dirty girl and_

_Me love me dirty, dirty girl and_

_You're such a dirty, dirty girl and_

_Me love me dirty, dirty girl and_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

_Where my dirty girls, dirty girls, dirty girls at? (at)_

Inuyasha spinned Kagome around and pressed a hard kiss on her lips and squeezed her ass tightly which made kagome gasps and Inuyasha tonuge darted into her mouth. When he let go he growled then licked her earlobe which made Kagome shiver in pleasure.

"I need you know." he told her with a growl.

Kagome just nodded as Inuyasha placed another kiss on her lips and led her outside. Remembering they all took one car he placed her on his back and started running, he could smeel kagome's aroual and how wet her juices made his shirt which made him run a little faster.


	10. Fulfilling

Fulfilling

Inuyasha kicked their bedroom door shut and pushed Kagome against it as he locked the door and continued to kiss her. He began stripping her of her clothes and played with her covered breasts. Kagome moaned in pleasure and wiggled against him. Inuyasha growled and ripped her bra and panties off and had her naked for his eyes to feast on. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha when she heard him growl again and saw that his demon was taking over, Inuyasha looked at her and smirked as one of his clawed hands moved from behind her ass to start playing with her left breast while his mouth latched on to the right on. Kagome's head was thrashing against the door as he sucked and played with her harden nipples. Inuyasha snmirked he wasn't even halfway with what he wanted to do with her and she was drenching wet and so sensitive to touch.

"Inu." she moaned.

"Hmm." he answered as he switch from her right to her left breast in pinched it.

Kagome arched her back as the touch, she wrapped her legs around him tighter so he could feel her wetness. Inuyasha growled when he felt her pussy on him and he grinding on to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed and bucked her hips.

Inuyasha was getting harder everytime it was getting too painful he loved the sounds she was making. He took her from off the door and to the bed as he straddle her, Kagome could see that his demon had taking control now.

"Kags I love you." he told her.

She blushed. "And I love you." she told him.

Inuyasha growled then and trailed kiss all along her flawless body, kissing his way down stopping at her breasts for a few minutes then went further until he reached the pink between her legs.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha eyes were on her pussy as he saw it clutched tighly together awaiting what was coming for it. Inuyasha smirked he would give her what she wants but first he would have to hear it from her mouth. He placed a finger on her jewel and began to rub it, he heard Kagome scream and he smirk got a little wider.

"Tell me what you want Kags?" he asked rubbing a little faster on.

"I..I..I...want you." she said between breathy moans.

"Want me what?" he asked pressing hard against her cilt and rubbing it faster.

Kagome arched her back and bucked her hips together.

"I...want...you...to take me." she finished.

Inuyasha smiled and came back up to kiss her on her lips lovingly.

"That's all I wanted to hear." he said as one of his fingers went into her and started to thrust in and out.

Kagome screamed at the pleasure and started to move about on his finger.

"Kinky." he said to her as he went back down to her entrance.

He breathe in her sent and his member got harder then, Inuyasha growled and stuck another one inside of her to hear Kagome's screams and moans, he added again to have three of his clawed fingers thrusting mercilessly inside of her. Kagome started tightening around his fingers and Inuyasha knew she was close.

"INU!" she screamed.

Inuyasha just went faster she was really close now.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she finally came on his awaiting figers.

Inuyasha took them out and licked them clean and listen to Kagome's heavy pants.

After he had clean his fingers, he looked down at her.

"I'm not done with you get." he told he.

Kagome blushed and then moaned when she felt his canine tongue lick at her entrance.

"Oh Kami." she moaned when Inuyasha started to go faster.

Inuyasha placed his thumb on her cilt and three fingers enter her to give her more pleasure.

"AAh, AAh, Inu!" she screamed she was close again and Inuyasha sped up his thrust so she could come.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed as she came.

Inuyasha smirked as he cleaned her all up. He slapped her on her ass as he came up to give her a kiss on her lips.

Kagome moaned as she taste some of herself on his lips, Inuyasha grinds his hips on her which made Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha tongue went into her mouth and explored her.

When he pulled away he started to strip himself of his clothes. Kagome gasps she had seen his cock when he was human it was huge then but now in his demon form it looked a lot bigger, it was ten inches both in with and length. Inuyasha saw her looking at it he growled, his memeber was rock hard, pulsing and throbbing for her, he needed her now. He bent over and kissed her on her lips as he placed hiself at her entrance, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It's going to hurt for a little while ok Kags." he told her.

Kagome nodded and braced herself. Inuyasha started to push hisself into her slowly groaning at the feel of her, as he watched her face, Kagome's eyes were wide at first from feeling his length but they closed from the pain. Inuyasha bent over and kissed her to distract her from it. Inuyasha kept going he wanted too completely be inside her then he stilled waiting until the pain go away before he started.

Kagome finally thrust back onto him and Inuyasha groaned again and sttarted to move and a very slow pace. Kagome moaned and started to clutch at his dick Inuyasha growled. Kagome tried to thrust back onto him to make him go faster but Inuyasha held her in place.

"FASTER!" she moaned.

Inuyasha groaned and did as she asked going up to half his demonic speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome screamed as she clutched to the sheets and closed her eyes out of pure pleasure no pain.

Inuyasha was thrusting into her so fast that her orgasm wasn't to for behind. With every thrust Inuyasha went furth deeper and harder into her and all Kagome did was scream for more and he delievered.

"Inu, Inu, Inu. Oh God, Oh God Oh GOOOOD!" Kagome screamed as she finally clamped down on him and came.

But Inuyasha didn't stop there he pulled out of her and turned her over on her all fours.

"Fuck." Inuyasha groaned when he thrust back into her from behind his hand came down on her ass.

Kagome groaned on as Inuyasha thrust into her hard and deep.

"You like this don't you?" he asked her.

Kagome just nodded in agreement. Inuyasha growled he wanted her to answer he question so he thrusting into her alot faster.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Answer the question Kags." he told her told holding up.

"YEESSSSSSSSS!" she screamed both his answer and it pleasure.

He smirked and went a little faster. Kagome was screaming out all of her pleasure not caring if people in the other condos heard.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she came.

"That's my girl. Scream my name. Tell me what you." he told her still thrusting into her mercilessly.

"More." she moaned.

Inuyasha smiled. He flip them over so she was ontop of him as he bounced her up and down on his dick.

"Inu." she moaned.

"That's it Kags. Ride my demonic cock. Take my fat dick." he told her as he stopped bouncing her to let her do it herself.

Inuyasha watched as her breasts bounce as she moved. Kagome bounce up and down him as fast as she could but her was too big so she just decided to ride him.

"Inuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." she moaned as she moved on him.

Inuyasha slapped her ass and began to thrust inside her.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, she was starting to come so she slowed down.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Inu, come inside me." Kagome moaned.

"You want me to come?" he asked her as he started thrusting faster inside her.

Kagome orgasm started to over her body but she wouldn't let it, Inuyasha chuckled at flipped them over she was on her back and started to pound into her hard and fast.

He was near he peak too and he sped up to all his demonic speed as he thicken inside her. Kagome was screaming again and she was so close.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed nearly going over.

Inuyasha growled and went faster in her just a few more thrusts.

"Kagome!" he groaned as he bit down in her neck as he came.

His release triggered Kagome's as she let go.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as her orgasm took over her body.

Inuyasha still kept on thrusting inside Kagome as he felt hiself thickening again, he flipped the once more so Kagome could ride it out.

"Inu." she moaned as she began to tighten around his shaft again.

Inuyasha growled and started to bounce her faster and harder.

"INU, INU, INU, INU, INU, INUYASHA!" she cried as she came for the final time that night and fell on Inuyasha chest.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said as he gave her one more hard thrust as he came again and laid there as Kagome sucked him dry.

His demon subsided and Inuyasha started to rub Kagome's back as he heard her panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome." he said looking down at her.

She looked up at him. "Hmmm?" she asked softly.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you to Inu." she said smiling before she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Inuyasha watch her for a while before he went to sleep top hold her tightly smiling.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning and looked down when he felt stirring on him he looked down and smile. Kagome was still sleeping,he looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven.

"Damn we slept for so long." he said to hisself.

Kagome groaned and stirred on him again which made Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome was still shifting about on him which made Inuyasha close his eyes and tried not to groan. When Kagome finally stopped shifting Inuyasha looked back down to see Kagome's brown eyes looking at him.

"Morning." he said with a smile.

"Morning." she replied and smiled back.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore." she said.

Inuyasha chuckled and sat up and Kagome squeak when she realized Inuyasha was still inside her. Inuyasha smirked.

"Sorry about that." he said and kssed her.

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her hands around his neck. Inuyasha placed her on her back and kept on kissing her.

"Hey Yash open up man." Miroku said knocking on the door.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued to kiss Kagome but Miroku kept knocking on the door. Inuyasha growled and pulled away to look at the door.

"Alright I'm coming." Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome and smiled when he heard her disappointed groan. He kiss her and covered her put on a pants and went to the door.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door with a scowl.

"What's the matter with you?" Miroku asked as he looked in the room and saw clothes all over the gound and a perverted smile came to his face.

"Yash you and Kags didn't?" he said knowingly.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

"So how was she?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha got so pissed that he punched Inuyasha straight in the face. "That's none of your business!"

"Fine." Miroku said with a pout. "Be that way." he said as he walked downstairs.

Inuyasha growled and shut the door again to see Kagome blushing. He walked over hot her and got back into the bed and kissed her. Kagome moaned into his mouth as they tongues played with each other. When he pulled away agai Kagome got up and went into the bathroom as Inuyasha watched her. He heard the shower and music being played, when she came outt he went and took his bath. Inuyasha came out to find Kagome sitting on the bed looking at him in a black vest and gray camouflage short pants.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked teasingly.

"You." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

Kagome just blushed. Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her but pulled away when the door opened.

"Hey Kags, what do you want to eat?" Sango said.

Sango eyes opened wide and Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Sorry." Sango said.

Kagome got up and walked outside with Sango, Inuyasha just watched as Kagome and Sango went downstairs before he went to the closets for clothes to put on.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating and plate of food there for him.

"So you guys did it all night?" Miroku asked with a smiled.

Kagoome blushed while both Inuyasha and Sango punched him in the head.

"I told you that's none of your business." Inuyasha growled at him.


	11. Prom Time

Prom Time

"Hey Kags!" Sango called.

Kagome turned around to smile at her bestfriend.

"The guys are getting somehings done, so we're on our own today." Sango said to her bestfriends.

"Girls night out." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Let's go." Sango said.

The girls went into the car park and got into Kagome's Ferrari and went to the mall.

"So Kags what color dress are you wearing to prom?" Sango asked when they got out the car.

"I don't know." she said.

"Well I'm wearing pink." Sango said proudly.

Kagome just giggled at her friends she was such a girlygirl sometimes. Then a dress caught her eyes it was royal blue, long and silky, it had one strap and designs of flowers going in a slant on it.

"I want it." Kagome said.

It was sango's turn to laugh at Kagome because she shoulded like a kid wanting a cookie.

"It's pretty." Sango told her.

"That's why I want it." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Then buy it." Sango told her.

Kagome took the dress off it rack and went to the cashier.

"$195.00 please." the cashier said.

Kagome went into her purse and pulled two hundreds dollars out and gave it to the cashier. Kagome took the bag greatfull and jumped up and down with Sango squealing like little girls.

"Hey Yash what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Looking for something to give to Kags." he told him simply.

"Haven't you already given it to her." Miroku said.

"Get your mind out the gutter." Inuyasha said.

"I mean everyone knows now." Miroku said.

"Don't remind me." Inuyasha with a sigh.

FLASHBACK

"Inu, not here." Kagome said.

"Oh, come on no one will know." inuyasha told her with a smile.

"Inu." she pleaded.

But Inuyasha didn't stop.

"INUYASHA!" Kikiyo shouted.

Inuyasha pulled away then and growled at Kikiyo. Miroku and Sango just stepped back and way from them taking Kagome with them.

"Bitch." he growled out.

Kikiyo pretended to be sad, then she looked across at Kagome and saw a mark on her.

"Inuyasha how could have sex with that bitch Kagome?" she asked aloud.

Everyone looked around then. Miroku and Sango just shook there head Inuyasha went carazy now on anyone who said anything bad about Kagome. He punched Koga so hard that it made him bleed when he caledl Kagome "his woman".

Inuyasha growled.

"What did you call her?" he asked through his teeth.

"A bitch." Kikiyo said calmly.

Inuyasha was going to rip her head off, Kagome was beet red as everyone were whismpering about them.

"Inuyasha lost his virginity to Kagome." a boy said with a smirk.

"She's so lucky." a girl said.

Most of the whores just glared at her.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, growling and glaring at Kikiyo. Kikiyo just stood there with a smirk on her face, Inuyasha wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

Just then the bell rang kagome came up to Inuyasha and started to pull him to the classroom. Inuyasha placed one of his arms around Kagome's waist and kept glaring at Kikiyo.

"Consider yourself lucky." he said as he walked off.

END FLASHBACk

Inuyasha sighed, by the end of the day the whole school knew what he and Kagome did and it took the whole week before it died down.

Right now Inuyasha had a surprise to give Kagome and he wanted to do it on Prom night but first he had to find the perfect one for Kagome. He smiled when it caught his eye all he had to do now was buy it.

It was late and Kagome was laying on her bed just thinking about a certain hayou and what he means to her. Her phone rang.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Open your window." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome got up and looked out her window to see Inuyasha there standing with a bouquet of roses in his hand. She smiled and open her window and Inuyasha made a giant leap and was inside her room.

"For you." Inuyasha said handing her the roses.

"Thank you." she said as she took them and stretch on her toes to give him a kiss.

Inuyasha lift her up and carried her to her bed. Kagome giigled when he let go off her lips.

"What's so funny?' he asked.

Kagome just shook her head.

"Nothing," she said pulling him down to her. "Nothing at all."

She kissed him and Inuyasha willingly kissed back.

It was lunch time and Kagome and Sango were on they were to the gym there was going to be a basketball match and Inuyasha and Miroku were playing. The girls had front row seats as they watch the game, their team was winning by 5 points. After the match and everyone left the gym it was only Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and a few other people left.

"You girls ready for Saturday night?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah!" they said.

The boys chuckled Kagome and Sango could get like preppy girls when they ready but in the right way.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

They all went out of the gym and to the big Sakura Tree.

It was Saturday night and the girls were getting ready at Kagome's house. The boys were downstairs in the living room waiting on the girls. Miroku and Inuyasha wore the classic black and white tux with corsages for the girls.

"Oh here they come." Kagome's mom squealed happily.

The boys eyes went to the stairs as the girls walked down, they mouths opened wide.

"Beautiful." they both said.

Sango had on a pink strapless dress that ended midway down her thighs, she wore pink heels, her hair was down and she had in silver hoops with lipgloss and pink eyeshadow. Miroku forgot how to close his mouth and didn't that Sango came and stood right infront him. Kagome wore the dress she had bought with a pair of blue heels, her hair was down and curlier than usual, she wore a pair of blue hoops and lipgloss, Inuyasha eyes seem as if they were going to pop out of his head as he watched her. Kagome came and kiss Inuyasha on the lips. The boys give the girls their corsages, Sango's on her dress and Kagome's on her hand.

"Ok. Picture time." Kagomes mom said.

After taking pictures the gang finally headed of to prom.

When they finally got to prom the boys help the girls out the car and they all went inside.

Everyone were on the dancefloor dancing until the music was stopped and Ayame got on stage.

"It's time to announce King and Queen of the school." she said.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage.

"your king, Inuyasha Takahashi." she said.

Everyone clapped as Inuyasha got on stage to get his crown.

"Your queen, Kagome Higurashi." Ayame said with a smile.

Everyone clapped as Sango pushed a cold feet Kagome onto the stage. Inuyasha smiled and took her hand which made Kagome feel better at once.

Kikiyo stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging open she couldn't believe that Kagome Higurashi was announced as queen.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen Waltz." Ayame said.

Inuyasha took Kagome hand and led her onto the dancefloor and held her close as So Close by Jon McLaughlin played.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Inuyasha and Kagome danced around as everyone made space for them.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here for you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you_

_So close_

Everyone danced around them as Inuyasha and Kagome Waltz in perfect harmony with each other.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous Happy Ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

Inuyasha started to twirl Kagome around as the spotlight shone on both of them, Inuyasha smiled to hear Kagome's laughter as they danced to the music. To him her voice was much better and he loved to hear it.

_How could I face those faceless days_

_If I should loose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous Happy Ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on her lips until the music faded away while everyone watched.

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked softly.

He smiled. "If I tell you then it's not a surprise."

Inuyasha took her hand and led her outside the gym.

"Where are we going?" se asked.

"You'll see." he said.

Inuyasha placed his hands over her eyes.

"Inu." she pleaded tugging at his hands.

"We're almost there." he told her.

"Where?" Kagome asked again.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he romved his hands from over her eyes.

Kagome gasps at what she saw, they were on the roof and in the middle was a table set for two. Which was lit my candles and moon light. They were lights tangled within the plants that were on the sides of the roof and leading their way to the table were petals of all kind of pretty flowers.

"What going on?" she asked with a smiled.

"You'll see." he told her as they walked over to the table.

"What's under here?" Kagome asked when they sat down.

"Open it." he told her.

Kagome smiled at him and took the cover off to see a blue box in the center of the plate. She looked over to Inuyasha who was smiling as he watched her as she open it. Her eyes lit up and her smile got wider when she saw the diamond ring inside.

"Marry me?" was what Inuyasha said next.

Kagome closed her eyes as tears came flowing down.

"I love you Kagome and I want to spend forver with you." he told her.

"Yes," kagome said. "Yes I'll marry you."

The tears in Kagome's eyes never stopped even when Inuyasha craddled her in his arms and kiss her lovingly n her lips.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you." Kagome replied before Inuyasha took her lips again.


	12. I Love You Now and Forever

I Love You Now And Forever

It was the day before their wedding even though both of them knew that the couldn't seem to stay away from each other. Inuyasha wanted no bachelor party, he didn't feel like seeing any strippers or nothing of the sort all he wanted was to be with his beloved Kagome. Though Sango nor Miroku would allow it the couple sttill found a secret place where no one could brother them for the time, it was just going to be them and no one else.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha murmmered.

"Hmmm." she said not looking up tracing his abs.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have goosebumps." she said with a giggle.

Inuyasha just hugged her tightly.

"They all go away once you're my wife." he told her.

"I can't wait for that." Kagome said as she reached up to kiss her on the lips.

Inyasha's phone rang, he growled and pulled away from Kagome's lips.

Kagome giggled as he got his phone.

"Yash, c'mon man." Miroku said.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Awww." Miroku whined.

"I don't want to anything strippers or anything." Inuyasha answered. "And what would Sango said if she knew what you were doing?"

That shut Miroku up and Inuyasha smiled.

"See you at the wedding Miroku." he said before he shut his phone and went back to bed with Kagome.

When Kagome woke up the next morning she didn't find Inuyasha laying next to her instead she found a note.

**Morning Love, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up this morning, but it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi. I love you.**

**Your Love**

**Inuyasha**

Kagome sighed and smile ofcourse he would have to leave. She heard the doorbell rang and she got up to get it. There stood and angry Sango with Ayame and Rin looking at her.

"Here you are." Sango said. "It's your wedding day and you're playing hide and seek."

Kagome just blushed as Sango and the others dragged her out of the house.

Inuyasha was at the alter waiting for the bridemaids and finally his beloved bride to come out.

Sesshomaoru, Miroku and Kago were his three bestmen. Souta and Shippo were both ring boys.

Rin came first, then Sango and finally Ayame.

"You look beautiful dear." her mother said.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said.

The music changed.

"Time to go." her mom said taking her hand to lead her down the aisle.

Everyone stood when Kagome entered the church, Inuyasha heart stopped she look so beautiful.

Kagome wore a long white strapless dress, she wore no veil over her face and you could se she wore no make up just lipgloss and a pair of silver hoops. Natural beauty was what Kagome was and that how he loved it.

Kagome blushed slightly when everyone looked at her but her eyes were on one person. She didn't seem to reach him fast enough.

When she finally reached him Inuyasha took her hand as she steped up to the paster.

They said the traditinal vows.

"Do you take Kagome Higurashi as your wife?" he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to smile at Kagome. "I do."

"And do you take Inuyasha Takahashi as your husband?" the preacher asked Kagome.

"I do." Kagome said softly and smiled.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the paster announced.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha said as he smiled and kissed Kagome firmly and lovingly on the lips.

Everyone cheered, while Kagome's mom, Sango, Ayame and Rin cried stares of joy and the boys smirked.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and smiled.

The reception went by smoothly with no interruptions, everyone were either dancing, talking or eating. Inuyasha had placed another kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Hey guys time to go." Sango said.

"Ok." they answered.

Kagome hugged everyone before she got into the limo with Inuyasha and drove off.

"I can't wait till I get you home." he told her in a husky voice.

Kagome blushed.

"So I can fuck you." he said.

Inuyasha words rang through Kagome head and she shivered in pleasure.

"I love you now and forever." Inuyasha vowed to her.

Inuyasha kissed her again beefore she had time to answer him back.


End file.
